Life Is What You Make It
by LadyCizzle
Summary: AU Steve is a Navy SEAL on mandatory leave when he meets a little girl named Grace and a detective from Jersey named Danny Williams. Sparks fly instantly and neither man knows how big their lives are about to change. McDanno slash
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Hello to all you lovely people out there. I know you're probably wondering what I'm doing, seeing as how I already posted a new fic for this evening in honor of the new season of HF0 but I've been working on this for a while and I decided, what the hell, why not do both tonight. So, here I am, bring you another McDanno fic filled with all the fluff you're poor heart probably can't handle as well as a little smut but not until later chapters. The only difference is that this story is AU and will lack several main characters who will be mentioned in name only. Oh, and did I mention there is no Five-0, just a story about how boy meets boy with daughter and the tale of how they fall in love. Really hope you like it. Well that's all. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Please, you've seen my writing. You know exactly how this show would broadcast if I had anything to do with it. That's how you know it's not mine. **

* * *

**Author's note: Finally got it beta'd and it was done so by the wonderful jerseybelle who did such an amazing job on my Torchwood fic I just had to have her read through this one. You better be glad she did. Thanks once again for the help jersey. **

* * *

**Life Is What You Make It**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

The day started out normally for Steve McGarrett. He woke around six thirty and went for a swim in the ocean off his private beach. Afterwards he prepared a healthy breakfast consisting of an egg white omelet and turkey bacon before he settled down on his couch to do nothing. He had been on leave for almost a week now and had somehow fallen into a mundane routine.

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair and thought back to what his Commanding Officer told him just days before, after completing his last mission.

_He'd walked into the office of his C.O only minutes after his debriefing, and was immediately directed to take a seat. Steve only had to wait a few more seconds before the man across from him slipped off his glasses and gave him a small smile. "It's good to see you again, Commander McGarrett."_

"_I can say the same, Admiral Lewis," replied Steve. "It's been a long time."_

"_I would first like to give you my condolences. Your last mission was a rough one. You lost a lotof good men out there and even though you've been trained as a SEAL that can be a lot for any man to handle."_

_Steve instantly noticed that there was a deeper meaning in the Admiral's words. "What are you saying, sir?"_

"_As of this moment you are on leave."_

"_Um, for how long, sir?"_

"_Three months," Lewis answered. "That should give you enough time to recuperate and decide what you want to do with your future."_

"_I'm not sure I'm following what you're saying, sir."_

"_I'm saying that you're great at what you do, the Navy couldn't ask for better, but isn't there something more you want out of life?"_

"_Sir-"_

_Admiral Lewis let out a deep sigh and leaned forward slightly. "Look,"I've seen men who do whatever it takes to complete a mission, risking their lives because they believe they have nothing back home to live for. They walk around with a dead look in their eyes and sometimes I see that look in you. It worries me."_

_Pausing for a moment, he took a deep breath and continued. "So, I've decided that you are going to take this leave of absence and go back home, where ever home is now, and rest. Maybe find something you hadn't known you were missing."_

"_I don't think I'm missing anything, sir, but I respect your decision."_

"_Maybe you're right," shrugged Lewis, leaning back. "Maybe this is everything your life is supposed to be but you owe it to yourself to find out. You're dismissed."_

_Steve stood up and gave the Admiral a salute before walking out of the office. Once the door was closed, he ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh. This isn't what he expected. Sure, he knew he would be given some time off, a few weeks, a month tops, but four. He had no idea what he was going to do with that much leave but he had to figure it out. It didn't take long for him to decide that it was time to go home._

And that's where Steve found himself a week later; back in his parent's home in Hawaii, for the first time in a long time. But now he was alone. The house was just like he remembered it, except older. The lush plants around the house were taller and fuller, the colors just as vibrant. The view from the lanai was still amazing. The sandy beach and clear blue water still welcoming. The only thing different was that the home was now filled with unbearable silence. He could no longer hear his father's deep, authoritative voice or his mother's softer, gentler one. He even missed his sister's incessant chatter that he would have paid someone to stop when he was a teen.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and quickly decided it was time to go out and explore the changes in the island he had once known so well.

* * *

He drove around for almost an hour before ending up along the coast debating on what he should do with his time. Steve thought about going to the beach for a little surfing but decided against it. He could go surfing on his own beach and at least there he didn't have to deal with other people, especially tourist. No, Steve shook his head firmly at the thought of surfing at the public beach. The driving seemed to be getting him nowhere and leaving him with an empty feeling. That was until he passed by a shave ice stand parked in the shade of a large Banyan tree at a nearby park.. His mind was thrown into a memory of his parents taking him and his sister to a similar one when they were younger, before his life was shot straight to hell.

After a few moments of weighing the pros and cons of ingesting such a sugary confection Steve's nostalgia won out and he found himself parking his car. Receiving his order, rainbow surprise, he began thinking about exactly where he wanted to sit. He could go back to his car or sit down at one of the tables offered to him when suddenly he felt a solid mass collide into him. He felt the cold, wet spot on his shirt as his colorful shave ice was pushed into his chest, staining his shirt.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Steve's face immediately softened when he noticed that it was a little girl that had run into him. She was holding a spoon in one hand and her shave ice in the other and hanging her head low.

"Hey, it's alright," he replied with a smile. "Accidents happen."

Her big brown eyes peered up at him. "Are you sure?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah," responded Steve as he continued to smile reassuringly. "Besides, it's nothing a little Tide won't get out," he reassured her, pointing to his now multicolor stained white t-shirt. He continued smiling for a few moments before walking away and sitting at an empty table. Steve barely had a chance to sit down when the little girl sat down across from him. He looked up at her confused. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

A smile graced her face as she gave Steve a nod. "My name's Grace," she stated, pushing her headband back further across her brown hair. "Grace Williams."

"Steve McGarrett," replied Steve sternly, unsure if he should be telling the little girl his name. But she seemed to be alone with no one watching her so Steve figured he would keep an eye on her until her guardian returned.

"Nice to meet you, Steve," she replied back, eating a spoonful of her shave ice. "My dad says I shouldn't talk to strangers but if I know you're name then you're not a stranger anymore. It's what my dad calls a loophole."

He stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "You know what a loophole is? Exactly how old are you?"

"Ten going on twenty," she stated, grinning widely. "I don't know what that means but my dad says it about me all the time."

"And where is your dad? Is he here by any chance?" Steve found himself asking.

"Yeah. We're on a family vacation and I wanted to stop for a shave ice because they're the best."

"Okay, but where is he?"

She turned around, pointing to the restrooms a little ways away. "Oh, he just went to the bathroom," Grace replied. "He told me to sit down and not move."

Steve gave her a smirk. "But you did move."

"Because my spoon broke and I needed another one. That led to me running into you."

He didn't have a lot of experience with children but Grace's speech and demeanor didn't seem like that of a normal ten year old. Maybe that of a teenager but not someone in grade school. "Are you sure you're ten?" he asked her, the smirk still on his face.

"Yep, but I'm going on twenty," she grinned back.

"Grace Catlin Williams," a voice boomed out of nowhere. Steve looked up to see a short but extremely built blond make his way over, bend down, and pull Grace into a fierce embrace. "What part of don't move don't you understand?"

"I'm sorry, Danno," Grace immediately apologized once her father let her go. "I didn't mean to disobey you; I just needed a new spoon."

"I looked after her while you were in the bathroom," replied Steve making his presence known.

The guy stood up, eyes blazing and a firm stance in front of his daughter. "And who the heck are you?" he growled.

"Steven McGarrett," answered Steve, standing up and holding out his hand. "Your daughter ran into me."

Instead of shaking hands with the unknown man, Danny crossed his arms over his chest and continued to glare. "Did she now? So what, you just decided to lure her back to your table. How do I know you're not some kind of creep?"

Steve fought hard to keep from rolling his eyes. He didn't want to come across as insensitive but he thought the guy was being over the top. Besides, he was doing the guy a favor. Better him than an actual creep talking and trying to lure his daughter away. "I'm not a creep," Steve finally answered with a sigh. "And I didn't lure her anywhere. She followed me."

"I really did follow him, Danno," Grace replied as she ate another spoonful of the grape flavored ice. "I even introduced myself to him after I made him spill his on his shirt. It was an accident."

"And why did you follow him, Monkey?"

"I don't know," she shrugged nonchalantly. "He seemed lonely and in need of a friend."

"So you wanted to be his friend."

"I just wanted him not to look so sad."

A part of him wanted to grab his daughter's hand and drag her back to their original table, to hell with Steve McGarrett but he knew that that would make Grace unhappy. The last thing he wanted to do was carry an unhappy Grace around for the rest of the day. Besides, he couldn't fault her for wanting to be nice to someone who was in need of a friend even if it was a complete stranger. It was a trait he wasn't ashamed came from him. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair and gave Steve one more look, immediately seeing the sadness that his daughter had minutes before. "Well alright then," he finally replied smiling.

Steve sat up shocked. "What? That's it?" he asked completely perplexed. "That's all you have to say."

He shrugged. "What else is there? My daughter has great instincts and I trust them. If she says you're okay then you're okay."

It took a while for it to sink in before Steve nodded. "Oh, alright then," he said, mimicking Danny's earlier response.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on her for me. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

Reaching out a hand to Grace he gave her a smile. "Come on, monkey, let's go."

"Aw, Danno, can we sit with Steve? He's lonely."

"You two are on a first name basis already?"

"Yeah, Daddy." nodded Grace. "When you know someone's first name then you're no longer strangers. It's a loophole."

"Of course it is," he sighed, running his fingers through his hair again and cursing his daughter's intelligence. When they got back home he was going to make her play more video games instead of reading Nancy Drew.

"So can we stay?"

"Grace, we can't just bother Steve because he looks lonely. Maybe he wants to be alone or maybe he's waiting for someone." Turning around, he looked to see that Steve was staring at the two of them and shaking his head. "Got something to say?"

"I don't mind," Steve quickly said as he continued shaking his head. "I mean, I don't mind if you stay. I'm not meeting anyone and I am a bit lonely." As he said this, he looked at Grace and smiled.

"Are you sure?" asked Grace shyly.

"I'm sure."

Waving his hands in defeat Danny let out a sigh. "I guess that means we're sitting here then."

Grace let out a squeal of delight as she gave her father another hug. "You're the best, Danno," She smiled as she sat back down and her father took a seat beside her.

"You know, you never did introduce yourself."

"Oh, Danny Williams."

"Nice to meet you, Danny," Steve replied, holding out his hand again and this time getting the response he wanted.

"Likewise," smiled Danny as he let go of Steve's hand. He looked down at his daughter who was enjoying her shave ice and turned back to Steve who was doing the same. "So," spoke Danny finally breaking the silence. "It seems that in the span of five minutes my child has grown quite fond of you, so fond that she feels that if left to your own devices you will start crying buckets because of your loneliness. Under normal circumstances I would have walked away and never looked back but Grace knows there's nothing, within reason, that I won't deny her. Ergo, I have been forced to sit with you until you no longer feel the need to jump over the edge."

A smirk spread across Steve's face. "Ergo?" he repeated teasingly. "Nice vocabulary."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Shut-up."

"Do they all talk like that where you're from?"

"I'm from Jersey, if you must know, and no, not all Jersians are this eloquent when it comes to speech."

"Yeah I know, I've seen clips of Jersey Shore."

Grace let out a small giggle as she looked up at her father whose face was now distorted with disgust. "Oh no," she smirked. "Danno hates that show."

"Those kids are idiots. If they had even a quarter of a brain they would know that are a disgrace to the Italian community and the world would be better if we didn't have people acting like them on our television screens. As if the world needs more Snookie's," he replied with a frown. "Real people, good people, from Jersey do not act like that."

The rant brought a smile to Steve's face as he watched Danny's animated response, hands flailing everywhere. For some odd reason it gave him a sense of comfort. "So, Danno, care to tell me more about your beloved Jersey."

"One, don't call me Danno. Only Grace gets to call me that and two, of course I'll tell you why New Jersey is the best place on Earth."

* * *

The three of them continued eating their shave ice, Danny talking the most in between stealing bites of Grace's ice and Grace trying desperately to stop him. It wasn't long before all of Grace's frozen treat was gone and she excused herself to the bathroom.

"So," Danny began after Grace left to go to the bathroom. "What branch of the military you from?"

Steve felt his entire body tense up at Danny's question as his heart and mind began to race. "What makes you think I'm in the military?" his expression firm and stoic.

Danny smirked as he leaned forward in his chair. "I could say lucky guess but we both know that'd be a lie. First tip off, your posture. I mean seriously, normal, untrained people don't sit like that. Also, normal people don't survey their surroundings as if they're waiting for enemy soldiers to fall from the sky." He paused for a moment to shrug. "You look like a guy who has seen his share of battles."

Steve shrugged back. "Maybe I have."

"See, I was right, you are in the military," grinned Danny. "As for what branch I'm gonna go with the Marines."

Steve shook his head. "Wrong," he said. "I'm in the Navy and I'm a Navy SEAL to be exact."

"So, what, you're like Rambo?"

"Rambo was in the Army and no, I'm nothing like Rambo."

"I would take that as a compliment," Danny continued to grin. "Rambo was badass."

"Rambo has nothing on the SEALs."

"Whatever you say," smirked Danny as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.

He waited a few moments, eating a few more bites of his ice before speaking again. "So, how did you know I was in the military?"

It was if the grin never left his face. If anything it was growing. "You just so happen to be looking at one of New Jersey's finest men in blue and I do mean that in more ways than one," Danny stated cockily.

Steve raised a brow suspiciously. "You're a cop?"

"Detective, actually," answered Danny. "Newark PD, eleven years and counting."

"Hmm," Steve gave Danny an impressed nod and ate another spoonful of his quickly melting ice. He had to admit that Danny was one of the best looking men he'd ever laid eyes. Though short, the blond hair and blue eyes definitely made up for the lack of height. Plus it didn't hurt that Danny had incredible muscle definition, even if he did hide it underneath his button down shirt. The two men continued staring at each other until Grace came back to the table, face clean and anxious to leave.

"Okay, monkey, time to go," Danny replied standing up. "Say goodbye to Steve."

"It was nice meeting you, Steve," Grace stated as she walked over to Steve and gave him a hug.

Steve was unsure of what to do at first but finally found himself wrapping his arms around the little girl. "It was nice meeting you too, Gracie." He let go of Grace and looked up to find Danny watching him, a look in his eyes that Steve couldn't identify. "Nice meeting you too, Danny."

"Likewise," replied Danny in a shaky breath. "Um, maybe I'll see you around."

"Maybe," Steve smiled.

Danny grabbed Grace's hand and led her away from table. He paused briefly, looking over his shoulder to find Steve watching them leave, a sad smile on his face. Danny didn't know why but he had a strange feeling that it wouldn't be the last time he laid eyes on Steven McGarrett.

* * *

So have I gained your interest. Just want to let you know that his is the first time I've ventured out in a AU as big as this one in this fandom. I've done it before, just not for this show. If you like it don't be afraid to drop me a line or two. I love hearing what you wonderful readers think of my fics. Until next time,

The greatest shame in life is not giving up but never loving at all,

Ladycizzle


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: .How has everyone been. Since my brain is fried from the school day I had I thought what better way to cheer myself up is by posting a new chapter of my fics today. I thought about doing it tomorrow but figured what put it off any longer. Just want to say thanks to all the reviews this story has received so far. I wanted it to liked but I had no idea it would be to such an extent. You guys are really amazing and I appreciate all the love. Thanks. Now, on to the next chapter. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Please, you've seen my writing. You know exactly how this show would broadcast if I had anything to do with it. That's how you know it's not mine. **

* * *

**Author's note: Finally got it beta'd and it was done so by the wonderful jerseybelle who did such an amazing job on my Torchwood fic I just had to have her read through this one. You better be glad she did. Thanks once again for the help jersey. **

* * *

**Life Is What You Make It**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Three days had passed before Danny again laid eyes on Steve. Grace had again managed to convince her father that shave ice was mandatory after a long morning at the zoo. He started to say no but relented. They were on vacation after all and binging on fun and sweets were highly expected.

The moment they walked up to the stand, Danny noticed a familiar man sitting at a table away from the cart. His back was towards him, but Danny immediately knew who it was. Leaning down he whispered in Grace's ear. "I'm gonna go find us a table. You gonna be okay up here by yourself."

"Yeah, I got it, Danno." Grace gave him a smile as she took her place in line.

Danny walked over to the table and took a seat. "Howzit?" replied Danny playfully as Steve looked up at him.

A smile instantly spread across Steve's face. "Howzit?" he responded, sliding his shave ice to the side. For the past three days, ever since he first met Danny Williams, he'd been coming back to the shave ice stand in the hopes that Danny and Grace would be there. Today luckily played out in his favor. "What brings you here?"

Danny pointed towards the counter where Grace was placing her order and turned back. "She's fully addicted now," smirked Danny. "I don't know what I'm gonna do when we go back to Jersey."

Steve turned to where Danny was pointing and saw the young girl standing in line. "You let her order by herself?"

"I don't have a problem with it. She gets a sense of what it's like to do things on her own and be a little independent. With that being said it doesn't stop me from watching her like a hawk and making sure she's okay."

Steve let out a laugh. "You have a very smart daughter."

"Why thank you," smiled Danny. "It's been hard raising her on my own but when it's all said and done all I want is to be a good father."

"I have no doubt in my mind that you are a good father. Grace couldn't ask for a better one."

"Even though I just met you three days ago I'm still going to take that as a compliment. Thanks."

"Mahalo. Um, you're welcome."

"Uncle Steve," squealed Grace as she threw her arms around Steve and hugged him.

At hearing Grace call him Uncle, Steve felt a tug in his stomach. With a smile, he graciously returned the hug. "Hey, Gracie. How are you?"

"Fine," she replied smiling brightly. "I was hoping we would see you again. That's why I wanted to come here."

"I thought you wanted a shave ice."

"Yeah I did, but I could have gotten one from anywhere. I wanted to come here because this where we met Steve."

"Like I said, ten going on twenty," Danny replied, shaking his head while trying to bite back his chuckle. "Can you believe this kid?"

Steve grinned. "Nope, she's definitely one in a million. Sliding over, he smiled happily as Grace took a seat beside him and dived into her shave ice. "So, Grace," began Steve after a few moments. "What have you been up too?" Steve listened intently as Grace recapped her time spent in Hawaii.

"The one thing I really want to do is go surfing but Danno won't let me," she finished with a pout.

"And why is that?" frowned Steve.

"Because it's dangerous that's why," growled Danny as he glared at Steve. "You go too far out and there's no telling what may be out there waiting to eat you."

"Like what?"

"Like what he says. Like sharks, jellyfish, piranhas...eels.

Steve rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Eels, Danny?"

"What?" He shrugged mildly embarrassed. "Eels can be very dangerous. The point is that I don't want my daughter out there in unpredictable waters all because she wants to learn how to stand on a piece of wood. Besides," he shrugged again, "she can learn to surf when she's older."

"So you plan on bringing her back to Hawaii then?"

This time Danny rolled his eyes. "We have beaches in Jersey, doofus. She can learn there."

"Yeah, but it won't be the same."

"What? A beach is a beach."

Steve frowned disgustedly. "You did not just compare our sandy white, tropical beaches to your landfill murky ones."

"I'll have you know that there is nothing wrong with our beaches. Hell, probably even better than the ones you have here," Danny retorted.

"Yeah, that's why thousands of people travel to New Jersey to vacation. Oh wait, they don't. They come here because this is paradise," smirked Steve.

"People vacation in Jersey all the time."

"I don't agree with that statement."

"I will have you know McGarrett-"

"So does this mean I can't go surfing?"

The two men looked over to see Grace staring at them with a huge grin on her face. Steve looked away, embarrassed that he was having an argument about beaches like he was a ten year old.

"No, there will be no surfing during this vacation."

Grace threw her father a pout. "Well, can we at least go to the beach and go swimming?"

"I don't know about today, Monkey," he sighed. "The beach might be a little crowded right now."

"I have a private beach," Steve suddenly interjected.

"What?"

He let out a small grunt, clearing his throat and preparing his next words. "What I meant to say is that my house has a beach, a private one, so if you want to come over and go swimming there, you can."

"You have a beach in your backyard," barked Danny, shaking his head in disbelief. "What am I saying? Of course you do, because that's all this freaking island is, sand, water, and pineapples and all on top of a volcano. How is this my life?"

"Can we please go, Daddy? Pretty please?"

One look at Grace's excited face and Danny knew he wasn't about to turn down Steve's offer. "Are you sure that's okay?"

Steve responded with a excited grin. "Absolutely," he stated. "I'll even bring out my dad's old grill and makes us dinner."

"You don't have to do that, Steve."

"I know, but I want to. Besides, you don't look like a guy who would turn down a free steak dinner."

"You're grilling steak."

"Sirloin."

"You love steak, Daddy."

Danny nodded. "That I do."

"So, Danny, is that a yes?" asked Steve excitedly.

Danny paused for a second before letting out a deep breath and smiled. "It's a yes."

"Great," grinned Steve as he grabbed a napkin and quickly wrote down his address and telephone number before handing it over to Danny. "In case you get lost," he replied, motioning towards the number.

Danny stared at it for a moment before placing the napkin in his pocket. "I have a GPS in the car but thanks anyway."

"Well I should go and get everything ready. See you in about a hour."

"Okay."

The smile was still on Steve's face as he slid off the bench and walked to his car, Danny watching him as he did so.

"I like Steve, Daddy," grinned Grace as she ate another bite of her shave ice. "He's nice."

"He is nice, I'll give you that."

"So does that mean you like him too?"

"I guess it does."

The grin on her face grew even wider.

* * *

An hour and half later Steve was nervously pacing from one end of the front lanai to the other as he waited for Danny and Grace to arrive. The grill was cleaned and ready for use and the meat was marinating in the fridge.

"Steve," yelled Grace as soon as she got of the car. Like a rocket, she shot off towards Steve and straight into his arms.

"Hey, Grace," he replied as he picked her up and spun her around. "Danno, you made it."

"Still with the Danno, huh."

"Yup," smirked Steve as he gave Grace one last squeeze before putting her down. "Who's ready to go swimming?"

"Me!" yelled Grace.

"Coming, Danny?"

Danny shook his head adamantly. "No, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

Grace gave Steve a slight smirk. "Danno doesn't like the beach."

"You don't like the beach?" asked Steve disbelieving.

Danny shook his head. "I don't like the beach."

"Who doesn't like the beach?"

"I like cities, you know skyscrapers," explained Danny. "No tsunamis, no jellyfish."

"Please tell me you can swim."

"Can I swim—of course I can swim. I swim for survival, not for fun," Danny snipped as he followed Steve through the house and out the back door to the beach.

"If you say so," scoffed Steve as he showed the excited girl to the back of the house and the beach.

"This is so cool," grinned Grace, snatching her hand out of Danny's and running onto the sand. "I've never known anyone with their own beach before."

"Well, now you do and if it's okay with your dad you can come over anytime you want."

"Really, I can?"

"Sure. Is that okay with you, Danno?"

"Again with the Danno," Danny glared, frowning at Steve.

"Can we come and see Steve again, Danno?"

Danny knew he was done for when he looked down at Grace's face and saw her pouty lips. He let out a sigh. "I guess if Steve says it's okay, then we can come back," he replied smiling softly.

"Yay," squealed Grace as she ran into the water, Steve right behind her.

Danny couldn't believe how easy Steve and Grace were getting along. Usually she was very shy and uneasy around new people but he hadn't seen that side of her around Steve. It was if he was seeing a whole new person. He could only smile as he watched his daughter and Steve splash around in the water, content for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Steve and Grace spent a majority of their time in the water while Danny watched from the shore. When they were tired of swimming, they joined Danny and together they built a sandcastle that Gracie pronounced as 'magnificent'. Afterwards Steve started the grill and after a quick shower and a change of clothes for all three of them they gathered around the outdoor table and enjoyed their dinner.

It wasn't long before Grace fell asleep on a chaise, the events of the day finally catching up with her. Danny carried her into the house and placed her on the sofa while Steve retrieved two bottles of beer from the fridge and handed one to Danny. They retired to the lanai, each with a cold beer in his hand. A blanket of silence covered them both, each taking slow sips of their beers.

"You know what's weird?" Danny stated suddenly.

"What?"

"I've known you for a span of not even four days, meet you twice, and already my daughter has seen the inside and outside of your house. You've cooked for me and even brought me a beer. Just being here in Hawaii...I am so far out of my comfort zone it's ridiculous and yet-"

By now Steve was sitting on the edge in the seat, refusing to look at Danny. "And yet what?" he whispered softly.

He turned to Steve and smiled. "And yet I don't seem to mind at the moment."

Steve couldn't help but smile back. "Glad I could ease your pain," he replied happily.

"You mock me and here I'm being completely serious," Danny stated, rolling his eyes and taking another sip from his beer. "What's your story anyway?"

"What do you mean?" asked Steve confused.

"I mean your story. Family, friends, job. Who are you?"

"I'm a Navy SEAL currently on three months leave," began Steve with a deep sigh. "I was shipped off to the mainland when I was sixteen after my parents died in a car accident and I have one sister who I haven't seen in three years. Any more questions?"

Danny felt as if he been punched in the gut. "Look, I'm sorry if I brought up any bad memories," he apologized quickly. "I was just trying to get to know you better."

Steve simply shrugged. "No, it's alright. I'm over it."

"Losing one's parents is not something you just get over, no matter how tough and macho you've become."

"You're right," he replied with a small smile. "Some days I wake up and I want nothing more than to see my mom's face or hear my dad's laugh but I know I can't, I won't, so I've made a promise to myself not to dwell on their deaths anymore."

"That actually sounds pretty healthy, you know for a BAMF Army Ranger."

"Navy SEAL, Danno, and yeah, I think so," smirked Steve, leaning back. "So, what about you?"

Danny looked at Steve confused. "What about me?"

"What brings you to this pineapple infested hellhole as you so eloquently put it."

"Grace."

"Really, how so?"

Taking one final sip, he let out a deep breath before speaking. "Last summer a bust went really bad and I ended up in the hospital for a few weeks. After I got out I had a couple of long months of physical therapy. Long story short I was basically useless for all of Grace's summer vacation so I promised her that the next summer I would take her anywhere she wanted to go for her entire vacation."

"And she choose Hawaii."

"Yep."

"Wow," replied Steve flabbergasted. "I don't mean to pry but you're a cop. How are you able to afford staying here for two months?"

"Let's just say I have a very complicated background."

"How so?"

"Well," sighed Danny. "Story goes like this, mom and dad are very hard-working people who worked for every dime they earned. Parents on my mom's side, however, loaded."

Steve raised a brow. "So you're rich," he asked.

"No, they are," Danny pointed out. "But it doesn't stop them from giving us grand-kids money every now and then. When I graduated from college, before I joined the police academy, my grandfather gave me a check for seventy-five grand. Said I could use it on anything I wanted. I put it in the bank and left it there."

"You left it there."

"At the time I really didn't need it. I've never been a materialistic person, only buying what I needed instead of what I wanted. I mean sure, I used the money when I wanted to put a down payment on my car or to rent my apartment but other than that, didn't touch it."

"Except for now."

"What can I say; I would give anything to make my daughter happy. Even travel across the country so she can have an awesome summer vacation that she can share with her friends."

"And her mom was okay with that," he asked and immediately was met with a pained expression on Danny's face. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's alright," Danny hastily replied, shaking his head before taking a deep breath and clearing his throat. "I met Grace's mom a year after I became a police officer. She had just moved to Jersey City from London and she wasn't used to driving on the right side of the road, so you can guess what happened; she ran into my squad car and that's how we officially met." Pausing for a moment, he rubbed a hand over his face and let out another shaky breath. "Anyways, I offered to give her driving lessons and somehow those lessons turned into coffee and dinners. Next thing you know we're engaged and then married and I thought my life was perfect.

"It wasn't until she got pregnant with Grace that I noticed something was wrong. She could become extremely irrational, crying uncontrollably and angry at the world. Some days she wouldn't eat, sleep, or even get out of bed. At first I thought it was normal, you know, hormones and all, but after a while I knew something wasn't right. I threatened to drag her to the doctor during her sixth month and that's when she finally admitted to me that she was bi-polar and it had been years since she'd taken the recommended medication. Still, I made her go see a doctor but because of her pregnancy she couldn't take any of the meds so we got through it the best way we could and three months later Grace Catlin Williams was born. I'm telling ya, Steve, when I looked down at the squirming bundle in my arms, I swore to myself I would do anything to protect her."

He listened intently to Danny's story, taking in everything he could while wondering if perhaps Danny was one of the strongest person he knew. "What happened to her mother?" he asked softly.

Danny slumped his shoulders. "Rachel, she um...she seemed to get worse. She wanted nothing to do with Grace and no matter how hard I tried to convince her to take her medicine she refused. One day, when Grace was about four months old, I came home from work to find her and her belongings gone and my mom holding a sleeping Gracie in her arms. All Rachel left me was a note stating that she couldn't take it anymore and maybe she was never meant to be a mother. Aside from a few letters that I've received throughout the years I haven't seen her since that day."

"Must be hard, caring for a child all by yourself, especially with your job."

"It is, but I have my family there to support me, so no matter what, Grace knows she's loved and well taken care of."

Reaching over, he rested a hand on Danny's leg and smiled softly. "You're an amazing father, Danny."

Without thinking Danny repeated the gesture, his hand softly rubbing against Steve's. "I try my best."

They stayed like that for a few moments, listening to the waves crash against the shore as the sun continued to descend across the sky.

"Danno."

Both men turned around to see Grace slowly making her way towards them, rubbing her eyes with the ball of her palm. Danny immediately rose from his chair and met her halfway, scooping her up in her arms, Steve right behind him. "Ready to go, Monkey?"

"Uh huh," she mumbled against his neck. "Sleepy."

Danny pressed a kiss on her forehead as he turned to Steve. "Well, I guess we better call it a day, yeah," he replied softly.

"Yeah, I-"

Suddenly, without warning, Grace stretched out her arms in Steve's direction. Unsure at first, it wasn't until Danny gave him a nod of encouragement that he pulled Grace into his arms and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you for inviting us, Uncle Steve," she smiled sleepily. "I had fun today."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," grinned Steve, his hand running through her hair. "And I meant what I said earlier, you are welcome back any time."

"Thanks. Can you carry me to the car?" asked Grace as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Once again he looked to Danny for approval and once again Danny gave him a nod. "Sure."

So Steve carried Grace to the car while Danny gathered their things together. After strapping her into the backseat, Steve walked over to where Danny was standing and leaned shyly against the car. "I guess I'll see you around."

Danny leaned against the door and crossed his arms. "Well, you did give us an open invitation to come back anytime we wanted," he smirked coyly.

Ducking his head so Danny couldn't see his suddenly reddened face. "I really did mean that."

"I have a feeling, McGarrett, that you never say what you don't mean."

"Funny," he replied, looking Danny in the eyes and smiling. "I could say the same about you." They stared at each other for a few moments, not speaking. "So-"

"How about I give you call and we can set something up?"

"Okay."

"Okay," Danny replied with a smile of his own.

Steve watched as Danny climbed into the car and slammed the door shut. He stayed there, watching as the car disappeared down the road and doing his best to ignore the empty feeling filling his chest at the thought of spending another night alone.

* * *

Chapter two is up and out. I hoped you liked it because it is so AU it's good. Now for those of you who are wondering, no I don't know much about being bi-polar except what I've read off line and I really have no clue as to why I gave Rachel the illness. I just didn't want to write her character in the story but I didn't want to make her a bad mother either. I figured this would be the best of both worlds and I hope no one was offended. Secondly for any one wondering there will be no Five-0. Not because I don't love my gang, I do, I just wanted to do something a little different from the show. Until next time,

The greatest shame in life is not giving up but never loving at all,

Ladycizzle


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: .Hello all you beautiful people. I hope you all have had a better weekend then I had. Reason being, sick. Yes I have had all the symptoms that are placed on a NyQuil bottle and then some. I've been drugging myself up so I'll be better by tomorrow when I have to go back to class. I hope I am because I have too much to do this week to not go to class. Presentation and two test, just saying. Anyways I should probably start working on my homework so I'll let you go ahead and read. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Please, you've seen my writing. You know exactly how this show would broadcast if I had anything to do with it. That's how you know it's not mine. **

* * *

**Author's note: Finally got it beta'd and it was done so by the wonderful jerseybelle who did such an amazing job on my Torchwood fic I just had to have her read through this one. You better be glad she did. Thanks once again for the help jersey. **

* * *

**Life Is What You Make It**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Two days had passed and Steve had yet to hear from Danny. Not that he was waiting by the phone like a teenage school girl or anything but he believed a phone call would have been nice. Especially after Danny promised to call.

'_Well technically, he didn't promise,' _Steve thought to himself as opened and closed the refrigerator for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the span of five minutes.

Finally, after willing himself not to pick up the phone and call Danny himself his phone rang. He answered it quickly, not even bothering to see who it was. "McGarrett," he answered nervously.

"_Hey, it's me, Danny. Did I catch you at a bad time?"_

"No, no I'm not...it's not a bad time at all. Why?"

"_Well, I said I would call you and this is me calling you."_

"Oh, okay."

"_Also, I was wondering if you had any plans for this evening."_

"Why?"

"_Well Grace reminded me that since you had us over for dinner it's only fair that I reciprocate by doing the same for you."_

"You're inviting me over for dinner?"

"_Yeah, but only if you don't have anything else to do."_

"Oh, no, I don't have anything to do tonight. I was just gonna watch a little television, that's all."

"_So you'll come over?"_

"Of course. Just give me your address and the time and I'll be there," replied Steve as he grabbed a piece of paper and pen from the drawer. He listened carefully, gathering all the information he needed for dinner with Danny and Grace.

* * *

Steve stood nervously outside Danny's place, clutching the bottle of wine like his life depended on it. He had been standing at the door for several minutes, too anxious to stay in his car but too nervous to knock. Finally, after gathering up enough nerve, he raised his hand to knock when the door suddenly flew open and Danny appeared smiling.

"Sorry," he said, leaning against the door. "I couldn't take it anymore so I decided to put you out of your misery."

"You knew I was out here," blushed Steve completely embarrassed.

Danny smiled. "We heard you when you pulled up. Grace and I had a bet going about how long you were going to stand out here before knocking."

"Glad I could be a source of entertainment," smirked Steve.

"Yeah, thanks for that. Please, come on in."

"I brought this for you," Steve stated, holding up the bottle of wine as he walked through the door. "Didn't know what you were serving but I thought it would go great with dinner."

Grabbing the bottle from Steve's hand, Danny gave him another smile. "Red, my favorite."

"This is a nice place," stated Steve as he looked around the room.

"I wish I could take credit for it but I'm only renting the place for the summer," replied Danny as he closed the door. "I like it and so does Grace."

"Still, it's great."

"I know, just make sure not to break anything."

Steve chuckled. "I'll try. Where's Grace?"

"She's in the kitchen giving the meat sauce a stir. I hope you're ready for a classic Italian dish. Spaghetti with homemade meat sauce. My great, great grandfather's recipe."

"Sounds wonderful. It's been a long time since I had a home cooked meal. Well, one that I didn't cook, anyway."

"Follow me." Danny led Steve through the living room and directed him towards the kitchen where Grace was standing at the stove stirring the sauce in the pan. He didn't even have a chance to announce their presence when Grace turned around and ran towards Steve.

"Uncle Steve," she cried out as she wrapped her arms around his legs. "You came."

Crouching down slightly, Steve returned the hug. "Hey, Gracie."

"Did you see me stirring the sauce?"

"I did and I can say that you're so good you could do it professionally."

She let go of his legs and looked up at him, nose scrunched. "I don't think that's a real job."

"Well," shrugged Steve nonchalantly. "Maybe not but if it was, you would be great at it."

Danny moved past both of them and made his way over to the stove. "Okay, this is perfect," replied Danny after he dipped a spoon into the sauce and took a small taste. "As soon as the garlic bread is ready it will be time to eat. Grace, you mind setting the table?" he asked, pointing to the dishes sitting on the counter.

"Oh, I can do it," volunteered Steve, grabbing the plates. "It's the least I could do after being invited over dinner."

"Alright then, Grace, I guess you should go wash up."

"Okay, Danno."

Steve watched Grace leave the kitchen before moving towards the table. Quietly he placed the dishes in their correct places and at the same time watched Danny take the bread out of the oven. He quickly put his head down when Danny suddenly turned around to face him.

"Thanks for doing this by the way," replied Danny as he leaned against the counter and watched Steve sat the table.

"Thanks for inviting me over, Danny. I'm very happy you called me earlier."

"I was simply returning the favor. Just because I'm from Jersey doesn't mean my mother didn't raise a gentleman."

Steve finished setting the table and walked over to Danny, crossing his arms and grinning. "Maybe I should send her a card, thanking her for turning you into the man you are today."

"Oh, she would love that," smirked Danny, laughing softly. "Getting credit for her years of hard work is what she thrives on."

Smiling, two men stood there, close but not touching. They were so focused on each other that they didn't even notice Grace standing behind them with her arms folded.

"Can we eat now?" asked Grace, tapping her foot heavily against the floor, trying to appear angry.

Scooping Grace up in his arms, he pressed a sloppy kiss against her forehead and squeezed her tightly. "What do you think, Steve," he smirked as Grace laughed loudly. "Think we should let this little monkey have dinner?"

Steve pretended to ponder Danny's question before reaching out and tickling Grace causing her to laugh even harder. "I think we should."

"Okay then, let's eat," replied Danny as he put his daughter down and went to the kitchen to grab the food.

They sat down and began preparing their plates. Once Steve finished he took a bite of his food and moaned in pleasure. "Danny, you weren't kidding when you said this was amazing," grinned Steve as he took another bite. "I can't remember the last time I had a home cooked meal this good."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it but I can't take all the credit 'cause you see, I had a very wonderful helper guiding my every step."

"Well I'm thanking both of you."

* * *

The conversation continued heavily throughout the course of the meal, Steve enjoying learning more about Danny and Grace's life in New Jersey. He learned that Danny liked baseball more than football and his favorite team was the Mets. Grace enjoyed ballet but wanted to take karate classes. She also managed to add, again, that she wanted to learn how to surf while she was in Hawaii but Danny was still against it.

"There are sharks in the ocean and last time I checked they eat people," Danny growled when the subject was brought up.

Steve simply laughed and continued the conversation, letting himself be immersed by the happiness that was flowing through him.

An hour after dinner Danny sent Grace to her room to get ready for bed while he cleaned the dishes. Once again Steve volunteered to help so the two of them were at the kitchen sink washing dishes and talking. Steve had just finished drying the utensils when he turned and leaned against the counter. "Hey, Danny, I was wondering-"

"Yeah?"

"If you and Grace didn't have any plans for tomorrow would you like to do something?"

Letting the dish in his hand sink back into the water, Danny looked up, a small smile on his face. "Something like what?"

"I don't know," shrugged Steve nervously. "Maybe somewhere you could do a little sightseeing."

"Grace has been dying to visit the USS Arizona. They talked about it last year in her class and she's been wanting to visit the site ever since."

"I know a guy who works there. He was a friend of my dad's and he also served with my grandfather. If I ask nicely he could probably get us special passes for the tour."

"No," replied Danny, shaking his head. He wanted to spend more time with Steve but not if it meant expensive gifts. "Steve you don't have to go through any trouble."

"I know, but I want to," Steve stated with a smile as he leaned closer to Danny until they were touching. He knew he shouldn't stand that close to the other man, especially not when he was harboring certain feelings but Danny was like the sun. And all Steve wanted to do was reach out and touch him. "I like spending time with you and Grace. I guess what I'm trying to say is that when the two of you are around I don't feel so alone."

Steve's words caught him off guard and Danny found himself at a loss for words. "That's...that's very good to know," he finally said when his brain could function again. Danny was about to say something else when Grace ran back into the kitchen and tugged on Danny's shirt.

"Can I watch some T.V. before I go to bed?" she asked, sporting her best pout.

"Sure, Monkey," replied Danny.

"Yay," Grace shrieked happily as she ran into the living room.

The moment was lost and Steve found himself unsure of what to do. He decided that it was time for him to leave. "I should probably get going," he suggested, pointing towards the door. "It's been a long day."

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," replied Danny sadly, trying his best to hide his disappointment. He had been hoping that Steve would stay longer so that the two of them would have a chance to talk some more but it appeared that wasn't about to happen.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Sounds good."

Steve started to lean forward and grab Danny's shoulder but pulled his hand away at the last minute. "Bye, Danny."

What Steve started to do, Danny finished. Reaching out and pulling Steve down into a hug. "Bye, Steven."

He stood there for a moment, holding Danny in his arms and relishing in the fact that they were actually touching before forcing himself to pull away. Smiling giddily, he hugged Grace goodbye before walking outside. He had just fastened his seatbelt when his phone began ringing. Looking down he saw that it was Danny. Steve was scared to answer, fearing that Danny would be calling to apologize for the hug. "Miss me already, Danno?" he asked chuckling.

Unknown to Steve, Danny was standing outside, leaning against the front of the house with his phone to his ear and a smile on his face. He couldn't let Steve leave without speaking from his heart. "I just wanted you to know that I feel the same way, about not feeling so alone when you're around. I like spending time with you, too," he finished, waving at Steve from the front of the house.

Steve's heart jumped in his throat as he watched Danny wave at him with a wide grin on his face. It was more than he could possibly ask for. "That's really good to know," replied Steve happily, continuing to watch Danny until he hung up the phone and walked back into the house. Steve remained parked for a few more moments before driving off.

* * *

Shorter than the last chapters but still a fairly good length. If you liked it let me know and hopefully you did. Until next time,

The greatest shame in life is not giving up but never loving at all,

Ladycizzle


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: I'm back so that mean it's time for another update. I am no longer sick, well not like before and had an amazing week. And I'm going to a wedding tomorrow so my weekend is going to be just as awesome. Love everyone who has left me reviews. 50+ and still going strong. You guys are awetastic (awesome and fantastic together). Also need to warn everyone that this chapter contains so pretty heavy male on male action. So hot that I have to not only warn you but bump this chapter up to M. Not the whole story, just this chapter. Now please go read. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Please, you've seen my writing. You know exactly how this show would broadcast if I had anything to do with it. That's how you know it's not mine. **

* * *

**Author's note: Finally got it beta'd and it was done so by the wonderful jerseybelle who did such an amazing job on my Torchwood fic I just had to have her read through this one. You better be glad she did. Thanks once again for the help jersey. **

* * *

**Life Is What You Make It**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Over the course of the next two weeks Steve took Danny and Grace all over the island. Not only did they visit tourist attractions but also some of his favorite places he went to when he was a child. This included his favorite place to eat which, to his surprise, was still in business. Before either of them knew it, Friday had come once more and the trio was once again having dinner at Danny's.

It was a quarter after ten and Grace was asleep in her bed. Steve and Danny were watching T.V. and having a few beers. The only sound in the room was the television until Danny turned to Steve and began speaking.

"You know Grace is going to be attending a sleepover tomorrow night and leaving me alone to my own devices."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "You're letting her go to a sleepover?"

"Her school participates in a pen pal exchange program and her pen pal lives here. Another reason she wanted to come to Hawaii for vacation."

"That's great that she has a friend her age to play with."

"You sound surprised."

"You just seem like a really protective dad."

"Oh I am, but Grace and Mikaela have been writing each other every week and video chatting. I've talked to her parents over a dozen times not to mention running the appropriate background checks. And our second day here Mikaela's family had a party welcoming us to the islands. Grace had a blast and I got to meet a lot of Mikaela's family, who are mostly cops, by the way, so that's a plus in my book. One in particular, Chin Ho Kelly, was extremely pleasant towards me. So was his wife Malia."

"Chin Ho Kelly," smiled Steve at the familiarity of the name. "I went to the same high school as him and if I remember correctly he used to be my dad's partner before he...you know."

"Well you should look him up because he's a Lieutenant with the HPD. I also met his gorgeous cousin Kono who is graduating from the police academy in a few months."

"I remember her, too. She used to follow Chin around all the time, wanting to do everything he did."

"Now she's followed him into the family business." Steve smiled and Danny chuckled. "So, back to what I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted, I was hoping that maybe, if you're not busy, we could do something. You know, just the two of us."

A gasp escaped Steve's throat. "You want to spend an evening alone with me," he replied, desperately hoping Danny didn't hear the squeak in his voice.

Danny scoffed. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"I don't know," shrugged Steve anxiously. A hand squeezing the back of his neck. "We've never been together before, without Grace. What if we find ourselves stuck in my living room without anything to talk about."

Scoffing again, Danny rolled his eyes annoyed. "We don't have to be confined to your home Steven. I was thinking more along the lines of dinner and a movie."

"Sounds like a date," pointed out Steve.

"No, not if you don't want it to be."

"And if I do?"

Danny felt his face grow hot as he gulped but it didn't stop him from answering. "Then it's a date," he managed to reply.

Without hesitation, Steve reached out and wrapped his hand around Danny's wrist, tugging him closer across the sofa. Removing his hand from Danny's wrist, he raised it to cup Danny's cheek. His heart was beating extremely fast and loud. So loud that it was pounding in his ears and he was pretty sure Danny could hear it as well.

Danny's body was on fire and the only thoughts flowing through his mind involved Steve and Steve alone. With Danny having him every way possible. He wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming but decided against it. Believing that if it was a dream then it was one he didn't want to wake up from anytime soon. "Are we really doing this?" whispered Danny, voice laced with hope as Steve stroked his cheek with his thumb.

Steve nodded firmly. "Yeah, I think we are."

"Good," came Danny's reply as he leaned forward and crushed their lips together, thrusting his tongue inside Steve's mouth without a second thought. Immediately, his senses went into overload, marveling in the realization that he was actually kissing Steve and happily enjoying it.

It was like every Disney fairytale cliché rolled into one but Steve couldn't be bothered enough to care. Especially if it kept him from kissing the man sitting next to him. When the need to breath surfaced, Steve reluctantly pulled away but only for a few short seconds. "Tomorrow night," Steve managed to say in between the kisses he was placing down Danny's jaw. "My place, I'll cook," he stated, sucking on the patch of skin behind Danny's ear.

Danny let out a muffled chuckle. "Can we have our own slumber party?" he asked playfully, running his fingers through Steve's hair.

"As if I'm letting you leave."

"Then I'll be there."

"You better be," growled Steve as he kissed Danny once more. With more passion, heat, and less control, it wasn't long before he had Danny pinned to the couch and grinding against him. Suddenly, without warning Steve found himself being shoved off the sofa and falling on his side. "What the hell, Danno?" hissed Steve, rubbing his hurt elbow as he glared at Danny.

Danny quickly stood up and glanced around the room. Satisfied to find that they were still alone, he held out his hand. "Sorry," replied Danny sheepishly as he helped Steve up off the floor. "Thought I heard a noise coming from Grace's room.

Steve blinked wildly and realized that he had forgotten all about Grace asleep in her bed. There he was making out with Danny like they were teenagers in high school out in the open where Grace could have seen them. "Oh, I get it," completely embarrassed.

"It's just, she's never seen me with anybody, ever, and I don't know how she would react if she walked in and saw that."

"Danny, it's okay, I get it. Maybe I should go."

"Yeah. Really sorry but I promise to make it up to you."

"Tomorrow," leered Steve, grabbing Danny's arm gently.

"Tomorrow," grinned Danny as he kissed Steve again, eyes darting around the room first.

Steve walked to his car with the biggest smile he had on his face since he was kid. He had a date with Danny and that in itself called for major planning.

* * *

Tomorrow didn't come fast enough for Steve as he anxiously awaited Danny's arrival. He had been on edge ever since he left Danny's place the night before and not even his morning swim could help him unwind. No, what he needed was Danny and soon he would get exactly what he wanted. If only the other man would hurry. Running a frustrated hand over his head, he made his way to the living room and sat down on the sofa. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the doorbell rang.

Springing from the chair, Steve ran to the door and swung it open. There stood Danny, dressed in a blue button down and faded blue jeans.

"Hey," smiled Danny.

"Hey," Steve replied back eagerly, leaning against the frame of the door.

"You gonna let me in?"

"Oh right, sorry," apologized Steve as he stepped to the side to let Danny enter.

Danny let out a soft chuckle and grabbed the back of his neck. "Look if you think this is too weird we can-"

"No, no, that's not it. It's just been a long time since I've done this."

"We could go out if that makes you feel better."

"Yeah, we could," whispered Steve as if he was pondering the idea. Maybe an evening out would relieve the pressure he was feeling. His eyes suddenly shifted down to find Danny's eyes staring hungrily at him. That's when Steve realized going out was the last thing he wanted. "Ah, screw this," he growled huskily, grabbing Danny by the shoulders and shoving him against the nearest wall.

Danny barely had time to squawk as he found his body being slammed into the wall before Steve's lips came crashing onto his. The kiss was fueled with the same passion and intensity as the night before. He moaned blissfully as Steve's tongue invaded his mouth and he did everything he could to bring their bodies closer. "About time," rasped Danny when they pulled apart and Steve began attacking his neck with abandon. "I've been waiting for you to do that since I walked through the door."

"Trying to be a gentleman," replied Steve as he sucked on Danny's earlobe.

"How about you do that next time."

"So there's gonna be a next time?"

"You bet your Army ass there will be."

"It's Navy and speaking of ass, I've been dreaming about fucking yours all day. Spreading your legs wide and pounding into you so hard you forget your own name." He grinned even harder when he heard Danny moan wantonly underneath him. "You'd like that wouldn't you, Danny."

"You have a very filthy mouth," gasped Danny as his fingers clutched Steve's hair tighter. "A very filthy mouth."

"Sailor remember."

Danny chuckled. "Well come on Popeye, I'm sure you have a more comfortable, flat surface, like, I don't know, a bed, around here somewhere."

Grinning lecherously, he slid a hand down between them and cupped Danny's already hard and probably leaking member. "I don't know," he replied coyly, squeezing again only harder. "I'm pretty sure I can use this wall to my advantage."

Danny let out a whine but managed to swat Steve's hand and push him away. "Bed now, Steven," he demanded, eyes glaring.

Steve leaned down and kissed Danny again as he began leading him up the stairs. "Bitch, bitch, bitch," he murmured playfully between kisses.

"You better believe it."

Along the way clothes were shed, thrown widely across the staircase and the hallway leading up to the bedroom. By the time they arrived in Steve's bedroom, the only article of clothing that remained were Steve's boxers. Pushing Danny's glorious naked body onto his bed, Steve quickly removed his boxers, his gaze never leaving Danny's body. Lips red and swollen, hair ruffled, taunt pale muscle, and golden specks of hair covering a well defined chest. All he wanted to do was run his tongue over every exposed area of skin and knew Danny would let him.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Danny gazed at Steve's body in amazement. Rippled muscles, firm and tight, left Danny's fingers yearning to touch every inch of Steve's gorgeously tanned body, starting with the tattoo on his lower back. "Get over here, will you."

More than happy to oblige, Steve stalked over to Danny and slowly climbed on top of him, for the first time letting their naked bodies touch.

"Oh, _fuck_."

"Not yet," grinned Steve as he leaned down and kissed Danny greedily.

This time Danny was ready for him and as soon as Steve's mouth ascended on his, Danny thrust his tongue inside at the same time grinding their bodies together. Steve moaned, surprised by the action, so Danny happily did it again.

"Danny, wait," gasped Steve, pulling away and pinning Danny's hips to the bed to keep him from moving.

Danny squirmed beneath him. "What-"

"Are you sure this is what you want?" asked Steve self-consciously.

"_Jesus,_ Steve," growled Danny, completely irritated as he grabbed Steve's hand and wrapped it around his swollen dick. "Is this clear enough for you?"

Steve's breath hitched in his throat as he stared at Danny's body sprawled underneath him, eyes full of want. And Steve wanted the same. Capturing Danny's lips for a quick kiss, Steve then moved down and began leaving a trail of kisses down Danny's chest, sucking each nipple, swirling his tongue in and around his belly button. Biting the insides of his thighs and loving every sound escaping from Danny's mouth.

Danny let out a loud hiss, trying to move but Steve's hands kept him pinned to the bed. So instead he gripped the sheets tightly in his head as Steve continued pleasuring him with his tongue, mouth, and teeth. Still, it wasn't enough and he desperately wanted Steve to touch him.

As if he could hear Danny's thoughts Steve wrapped his mouth around Danny's swollen cock, swallowing it slowly.

The sudden feel of wet heat enclosed around him caused Danny to let out a gargled cry. Steve was pleasuring him in so many satisfying ways it was sending his body into overdrive. As Steve swallowed him down deeper he knew it wouldn't be long before he came. "Steve I-" he moaned, squirming as an effort to thrust himself further down Steve's throat.

Steve knew Danny was close. Sucking in his cheeks, he took Danny deeper into his mouth. He listened as Danny let out a warning cry but he made no effort to move. Instead he continued his actions, eyes remained steadfast on Danny until he was unable to contain himself any longer. Danny came hard, filling Steve's mouth with his warm release.

Danny watched as Steve swallowed one last time before releasing him with a smile. Reaching up, he grabbed Steve by the back of his neck and pulled him down for a brutal kiss, tasting himself inside Steve's mouth. "Please tell me it isn't over yet," he asked with a rugged gasp.

Rummaging through the drawer of the nightstand, Steve pulled out a bottle of lube and condom and threw it on the bed. "Oh, Danny," he smirked mischievously. "I'm just getting started."

And although he had just come harder than he ever had before, Danny felt his cock twitch with interest.

* * *

"Stop staring at me, it's creepy," grumbled Danny as he pulled the sheets over his shoulder and moved closer to Steve.

Steve didn't waste any time wrapping an arm around Danny's waist. "Just can't believe you're here in my bed, completely naked," Steve replied, fingers sliding across Danny's bare ass. "What time do you have to pick up Grace?"

Danny shrugged. "Don't know; said she'd call when she's ready."

"So you won't object to breakfast."

"As long as it's good and not something incredibly disgusting," replied Danny, closing his eyes once more.

Steve chuckled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've looked inside your fridge and your cabinets. You eat lean frozen pizzas and drink puke green protein shakes. It doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure out that you're a health nut."

Steve chuckled once again as he rolled his body on top of Danny's and kissed him softly. "Well I promise it's not going to be anything disgusting. I was thinking more along the lines of pancakes."

"See, now you're talking."

"Come on." Steve grabbed Danny by the hand and pulled him out of the bed. "I think I hear the shower calling."

"You're such a goofball," groaned Danny but it didn't stop him from leaning up and placing a kiss on Steve's lips.

After a shower and some breakfast, Steve was trying to load the dishwasher when he suddenly found himself pinned to the counter and Danny kissing him passionately before they began loading the dishwasher together. When Danny's cell phone rang he left the kitchen to go answer it.

"That was Grace, she's ready," explained Danny as he pulled away.

"Oh, okay," replied Steve, trying to hide his disappointment that Danny was leaving. "I'll call you."

Danny grinned. "You better," he demanded playfully kissing Steve once again.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Danny was walking with Grace to the car as she told him about her sleepover. Currently recapping all the different types of makeup she used when they played dress-up.

"I'm glad you have fun wearing makeup because you won't be wearing it again until you're thirty," teased Danny, kissing her on her forehead as he opened her door.

Grace let out a whine. "Danno!"

"Fine, twenty-nine, but not a day before."

She giggled and fastened her seatbelt, watching her father walk around the car and get behind the wheel. "Did you have fun with Steve, Dad?" she asked suddenly once Danny got into the car and closed his door.

"Yes, we had fun."

"What did you do?"

He scrambled for an answer that would be both honest and discreet. Danny couldn't very well tell her all the things he and Steve did the night before. "We had dinner," Danny answered, face flushing. "Steve made it." It wasn't a complete lie. They did have dinner, eventually.

"Sounds like fun." Pausing for a moment she leaned forward and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. "It's okay if you like Steve."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You like Steve don't you, Danno?"

Danny nodded. "Yes, I do. He's a very good friend."

"I'm not talking about as friends," she huffed, rolling her eyes. "I'm talking about you liking him the way you used to like mom."

His mouth dropped open as he turned to stare at his daughter who was looking at him with an all-knowing smirk joined by an _'I dare you to lie'_ eyebrow. A look that was all her mother's. "How did you...why...what?" he replied, completely flustered.

Grace remained unfazed. "Does he make you happy?"

"Yeah, he does," stated Danny honestly, without reluctance.

"Then that's all that matters," Grace grinned happily, reaching into her bag and pulling out her Ipod.

Danny continued to watch his daughter with utter fascination as she placed the headphones in her ears and began listening to her music. His heart filled with more love at the fact that his daughter cared about his happiness. It was moments like this where he realized that maybe he was doing something right after all.

* * *

Did you enjoy it. Was it hot enough for you. I hope it was good because that's what I was going for. If you did like it let me know. Also want any opinions on how you think my Grace is. She's ten in the story and smart but does she come across as too smart for ten. Don't know many ten years old so I don't know how smart they should be. Just wondering. That's all and until next time,

The greatest shame in life is not giving up but never loving at all,

Ladycizzle


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: I'm back. After taking a really hard test today but finding out some fantastic news, well not to fantastic my teacher is sick, I decided to use the free time that I now have to post the newest chapter of this story. I know, I am such a good person and you guys are awesome because you keep reading even though my writing isn't actually up to par as some others. Ah who am I kidding my stories kick ass. You know you love me and I really don't care if it's because of my McDanno love. So with that being said I want you to go and read the next chapter. Enjoy! P.S who saw last nights episode and loved it. This girl. Seriously.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Please, you've seen my writing. You know exactly how this show would broadcast if I had anything to do with it. That's how you know it's not mine. **

* * *

**Author's note: Finally got it beta'd and it was done so by the wonderful jerseybelle who did such an amazing job on my Torchwood fic I just had to have her read through this one. You better be glad she did. Thanks once again for the help jersey. **

* * *

**Life Is What You Make It**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Grace was in her room reading when Danny pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Steve's number.

"I thought I was supposed to call you," was the first thing Steve said when he answered his phone.

"What can I say; I missed the sound of your voice."

"Really?"

"No, you goof," chuckled Danny making his way through the house. "I'm calling to inform you that my daughter approves of us."

"What was that?"

"Grace, she gave us her blessing."

Steve went quiet for a minute before letting out a deep breath. "Oh wow. I mean...wow," he stuttered.

"I know," smiled Danny as he walked from the living to the kitchen. "Just when I think I have her all figured out she says or does something that literally knocks me off balance. She's ten and already more mature than I was at twenty-one."

"Well scientific research studies have proven that females mature more rapidly than males."

"Thank you for that, Bill Nye, but this is my daughter we're talking about," Danny replied, rolling his eyes as he pulled a package of ground hamburger out the freezer and placed it in the sink. "I'm just worried that she's growing up so fast that it won't be long before she won't need me anymore," he sighed sadly.

Danny could hear Steve's smirk. "That's called being a Dad, Danny, and as for not needing you anymore that's ridiculous."

"Really. Why's that?"

"Because a girl always needs her father no matter how old she gets, especially when she's away at college and needs money for food."

"And that's why I went to college close to my parent's house. Free home-cooked meals any time I wanted them."

"Of course you did," chuckled Steve before going quiet again.

"Anyways, about the other night…I never got a chance to say that it was-" Danny stopped suddenly when he heard a knock at the door. "Hold that thought." Walking to the front door, Danny swung it open to reveal Steve standing on the other side of it, wide grin plastered on his face.

Steve grabbed Danny by the waist, tugging him closer before leaning down to kiss him heatedly. "Extraordinary, phenomenal, utterly amazing," he replied cockily as he pulled away and slipped his phone into his pocket while Danny did the same.

"'Cause we wouldn't want your ego to inflate anymore but yeah, all of the above," stated Danny, pulling Steve inside and closing the door behind him.

"You weren't so bad yourself."

"Well I always try my best when it's with someone I really like."

"Yeah."

"Yeah," smiled Danny happily. "So care to tell me exactly what you're doing here?"

"Would you believe me if I said I missed you?"

He waited to see if Steve would pass the comment off as a joke but the jab never came and looking at the honest and hopeful expression on Steve's face he knew it wouldn't. So instead, Danny smiled. "Come here, you big goof," Danny growled slightly, cupping a hand around the back of Steve's neck and smashing their lips together.

Steve responded immediately, relinquishing control over to Danny and allowing himself to be taken by the kiss. The moment, unfortunately, was over all too quickly.

"Eww, that's disgusting," Grace stated, wrinkling her nose and frowning after walking in on her dad and Steve kissing.

Remembering that his daughter was indeed okay by the aspect of him and Steve, Danny made no attempt to move away. Instead he rested his head on Steve's chest and sighed. "You know what; forget everything I said about maturity."

"You got it, Danno," laughed Steve, pressing a chaste kiss against Danny's forehead. "So, Grace, how was your slumber party?"

And the kiss was soon forgotten as Grace immediately began telling Steve all the fun things she did the previous night and Steve listening to her every word.

* * *

After a day of doing nothing but watching television and dinner that consisted of Chinese take-out, Steve and Danny occupied the couch talking and stealing kisses in between. Grace was in her room writing letters to her friends back home giving the two men the privacy they wanted.

"So," began Steve after a very heated kiss. "I was thinking of calling my sister and asking her to come here for a visit."

"That sounds like a really good idea. When do you plan on doing it?"

"I thought about doing it when I first arrived but kept putting it off."

"So why the change of heart now?" asked Danny.

Steve gave him a one armed shrug. "I don't know really," he replied. "Even when we were younger Mary and I fought all the time, rarely ever getting along, and sometimes not talking for days. It only got worse after our parents died and we were sent to live with different relatives."

"And now you're not sure if you two have enough in common to have a good relationship," Danny responded.

"Yeah."

"Well coming from a guy who has two sisters, one brother, and an assortment of aunts and uncles I have to tell you to stop being an idiot."

"Excuse me."

"Steve, I love my siblings but there have been times I wanted nothing more than to push them off of a very tall building. Seriously, even now when I find them being overbearing and extremely noisy, I get over it because that's what family does. Just because we don't always get along doesn't mean we love each other any less. So, do yourself a favor, stop being stupid and call your sister."

"I will."

"Good. Now shut up and kiss me."

* * *

The next morning Steve paced across the floor nervously, phone in hand, mentally preparing to do the one thing he had been putting off since he arrived in Hawaii. He thought about putting it off one more day but knew that wasn't an option since his conversation with Danny. Sucking in a breath, he finally gained enough courage to dial his sister's number.

He didn't have to wait long for someone to answer. "Hey, Mary, it's Steve," he stated as soon as she answered the phone.

"_Wow," gasped Mary into the phone. "I mean it's been a while."_

"Yeah, I know. Three years since we last talked."

"_More like three and half but who's counting. Obviously not me."_

Steve let out a soft sigh at the sound of Mary's bitter tone knowing he couldn't blame her for it. "Look, Mare," he replied calmly, "the reason I'm calling is to tell you that I'm home."

"_You're back in the States?" she asked._

"More like Hawaii. I'm back home."

"_Wow. How long?"_

"About a month now. I was given some leave time and decided to come home."

_She paused for a moment. "Sounds like everything's going good," she finally replied._

"It is."

"_So you're calling me because-"_

"I just wanted to know if you would like to come here for a visit."

"_A visit," she scoffed. "Are you serious?"_

"Mary, it's been five years since we've seen each other," Steve stated harshly without meaning to. The conversation so far was going better than he expected but knowing his sister that could change in a second.

"_You're the one flying all over the world trying to save it," snapped Mary. "You could have come to see me at anytime but you chose not to."_

"I tried but you were always too busy with your friends to worry about your brother," Steve snapped back as he let out an aggravated sigh. He paused for a moment, sucking in a few deep breaths to calm himself down before speaking again. "Look, the point is, Mary, that you're the only real family I got and I would really like to see you. We didn't always get along when we were younger but at least we had a relationship."

"_Yeah, that was before everything went to hell. Before mom and dad died and we got shipped off to separate states. Do you know how hard it will be for me to be in that house again? All those memories-"_

"It's hard for me too, Mare, but I'm dealing with it."

"_Maybe you're stronger than me."_

"I'm not," argued Steve, shaking his head. "But I refuse to keep running from the past. There's nothing I can do to change what happened but I can change us and our relationship. I want a better one and I want to see you. I miss you," he whispered.

_She let out a sigh of her own. "I miss you too." _

"So will you come?"

"_I guess, since I am between jobs at the moment, a visit to Hawaii wouldn't be all that bad."_

"It will be good, I promise. I'll even buy you a shave ice when you get here."

"_Oh you're going to do more than that. Remember, in between jobs, so I'm going to need a plane ticket. Round trip and window seat please."_

A smile spread wide across his face. "Okay," he stated joyously. "I'll call you with the details."

"_Okay. And Steve?"_

"Yeah, Mare."

"_I'm really glad you called."_

"Me, too."

* * *

Danny was in the middle of loading the dishwasher when his cell phone rang. He quickly answered it. "Williams."

"_Really, Daniel, you're on vacation. You don't need to answer the phone by your last name."_

He didn't need to see his sister to know she had just rolled her eyes at him. "Amelia," chuckled Danny as he turned the dishwasher on and left the kitchen. "Is there a reason you're calling me at midnight, Jersey time."

"_Up late preparing a lecture for tomorrow and Roger's out of town so I thought I'd give you a call. How've you been?"_

"Good."

"_And Grace?"_

"Every day is a new adventure for her."

"_So Hawaii's not so bad, huh?"_

"Actually, it's great, really great."

_She gasped loudly. "Oh my god, you got laid," she shrieked into the phone._

This time it was Danny who rolled his eyes. "Seriously," he scoffed. "How did you even come up with that conclusion when all I said was that Hawaii was great?"

"_No, you said it was really great."_

"And?"

"_And nothing," giggled Amelia. "You went on for hours about Hawaii was the last place you ever wanted to visit when Grace made the suggestion and now you describe it as 'really great'."_

"Maybe I jumped to the wrong conclusion and am man enough to recant my previous assumption. Hawaii has an excellent history and culture you know."

"_Or you found a really hot, tall, leggy brunette and got yourself laid."_

Danny let out a soft growl. "How are we even related?"

"_So you're not denying that you got laid."_

"I'm denying to admit anything."

"_Whatever. On a scale of one to ten how hot is she."_

"She is a he and I'm telling you, sis, his hotness cannot be measured on a scale," Danny finally admitted, smiling proudly.

"_Oh my god," squealed Amelia. "Are you serious?"_

"Um, did you forget that I am a man that encourages equal opportunities?"

"_No, I just didn't think you would have the balls to actually do that again. Not after last time."_

"Well, I'm on vacation so normal rules don't apply."

"_Now that you've told me that, I'm going to need a description."_

Danny knew that words alone couldn't describe Steve's attractiveness so he decided to do the next best thing. "Hold on," he told her and doing exactly what Grace taught him, he scrolled down in his phone to find the best picture of Steve to send to his sister. "I just sent you a picture," he stated once he was finished. His sister went silent for a moment before letting out a very loud gasp.

"_Oh my...wow. I mean, wow," she replied stuttering slightly. "Tell me, do they make them all like that in Hawaii 'cause if they do I know exactly where I'm taking my next vacation."_

Danny smirked and rolled his eyes at his sister's giddy comments. "Yeah, I'm sure Roger would love that."

"_Well he's always wants to know what he can get me for our anniversary. Next time he asks I'm not holding back."_

"You must be a joy to be married to."

"_You know, for someone who's getting sex from a very hot boyfriend you should be a little happier."_

"Wait, hold on," replied Danny almost dropping the phone. "Steve's not my boyfriend."

"_So his name's Steve. Nice."_

"I mean it. He's not my boyfriend."

"_Right," scoffed Amelia. "And I'm a member of the lollipop guild."_

"Mel-"

"_So what you're saying is that Steve is not your boyfriend."_

Danny shook his head. "No, he's not."

"_And what exactly do you do when you're together."_

"We hang out, eat dinner, and visit places."

"_You go out on dates so one can assume it's not just about sex. Would it be safe to assume that while you're doing all these things that Grace is present or do you leave her locked in the trunk of your car?"_

"She's with us."

"_Oh, so you actually let someone you're dating meet your daughter."_

"It's not like that," sighed Danny, rubbing his forehead with his fingers to help ease the headache he was getting. "Grace was the one who introduced us and...it doesn't matter because, for the last time, Steve is not my boyfriend."

"_Not your boyfriend huh, then what is he? Because I know for a fact, Daniel, that you don't do causal. Well, not since college anyway."_

"He's-"

"_He's what?" asked Amelia and without waiting for Danny to answer she continued talking. "Look, Danny, it doesn't matter what he is, he makes you happy and for that I am grateful."_

"How do you know I'm happy?"

"_Because I can hear it in your voice and everyone who knows you well knows your happy voice. Man," she giggled happily. "I can't wait to tell Emma that you actually met someone."_

"No, you can't tell anyone."

"_Oh no, did you want to keep this a secret?" _

"There's nothing to tell but if there was I would like to be the one to tell." All of a sudden, his phone beeped signaling that he had a new message from his sister. "Amelia," growled Danny dangerously as he clicked on the message. "What did you do?"

_Amelia coughed suspiciously into the phone. "Me. I didn't do anything."_

"Really," hissed Danny. "Then why did I just get text with the heading 'Danny's new man'."

"_What was that Roger? The kitchen's on fire. Sorry, Danny, gotta go, stove's running hot._"

The phone clicked before Danny had a chance to berate his sister some more. "I hate her so much," he sighed, throwing the phone on the couch and heading towards the bathroom to grab the Tylenol.

* * *

Was it good for you. Brought in some family members to spice it up and please don't have me for my Danny comments to his sister. You really didn't think this will be all fluff did you. No, there's some angst abrewing and it's coming your way. Also thanks for the comments on my Grace characterzation. I sometimes overthink things when the answeres are so close to my face that they sometimes bitchslap me to get my attention. You guys are totally awesome. Until next time,

The greatest shame in life is not giving up but never loving at all,

Ladycizzle


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Hello all, I'm back again. Two chapters in one week is very awesome for you and me of course. Just want to send out thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Even if you don't leave a review I'm still happy that you took the time out to read. Also to the one review who said that Danny's conversation with his sister was similar to the ones on Brothers and Sisters I smiled so hard because that was and still is one of my favorite shows. Sunday nights for me haven't been the same since the show went off air. Anyways enough of me and my ramblings please go read. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Please, you've seen my writing. You know exactly how this show would broadcast if I had anything to do with it. That's how you know it's not mine. **

* * *

**Author's note: Finally got it beta'd and it was done so by the wonderful jerseybelle who did such an amazing job on my Torchwood fic I just had to have her read through this one. You better be glad she did. Thanks once again for the help jersey. **

* * *

**Life Is What You Make It**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

A week later Danny and Grace were once again having a day of fun at Steve's house. It was a usual occurrence for the two of them and twice spending the night when it was too late for Danny to drive back to his home. Sometimes Danny's mind drifted back to the conversation he had with his sister about calling Steve his boyfriend and it made him wonder if he was doing the right thing by spending so much time with the other man. It seemed as though every time Steve called and asked for his presence Danny obliged, jumping at the chance to be near Steve once more. Now he was starting to wonder if that was a good thing. Steve, however, had to no qualms about the three of them spending time together. In fact, it seemed to Danny that Steve wanted to take their relationship further.

"So my sister's coming to visit in a few days," Steve said suddenly, looking over at Danny who was intently watching Grace play in the sand.

"That's good," replied Danny with a smile.

Licking his lips nervously, Steve spoke again. "See...the thing is I really want you to meet her-you know, if you want to."

"You want to introduce me to your sister."

"Well, you and Grace. We've been talking more lately and I've mentioned that I had a boyfriend with a kid, so yeah, she wants to meet you."

And once again Danny found himself having a hard time responding. "You told her I was your boyfriend."

"Yeah, should I not have?"

"No, it's fine it's just-"

"What?" asked Steve.

Sighing, Danny reaching over and grabbed Steve's hand tightly. He needed to find the best way possible to let Steve know how he was feeling without sounding like a jerk. "Well, I really do like you, Steve," he began softly. "And Grace adores you but the summer's going to be over soon and then I gotta head back to home."

Steve let out a disappointed sigh. "I know." He did know, but it was something he didn't want to think about.

"And you, you're in the Navy, so God knows where you're gonna end up after your leave is over and I just don't...I don't want us to put more into this than we should." Taking a deep breath, Danny's voice quivered as he continued. "Look, right now we're having fun and that's enough for me 'cause, in case you don't know, I could use all the fun I can get, but I don't think we can have more than that. Do you understand?"

Shaking his head, he gave Danny a reassuring smile. "Sure, Danno, I get it," he replied, leaning over to give him a kiss. "We can keep this as causal as you want."

"And you're okay with that?"

"It's not like I have a choice," shrugged Steve. "I want to spend as much time with you as I can before you have to go back. Being without you is not an option," he stated adamantly, squeezing Danny's hand.

"If you're sure-"

Steve gave Danny another smile as he stood up, grabbing Danny and pulling him up as well. "Of course I'm sure, Danny, now come on. Your daughter's waving for us to come over."

Danny watched Steve take off down the beach and sweep Grace up in his arms. It made his heart swell with happiness but it was quickly replaced by the sadness he would feel when he had to leave Steve behind at the end of summer.

* * *

The next few days were hard for Danny as he kept replaying his conversation with Steve in his mind. He had expressed his feelings to Steve and in the process, got him to understand his feelings. Once not long ago, Danny thought that would be enough but now, with each passing day, it felt as though it wouldn't be. If Danny could, he would admit he was falling hard for Steve and he could tell with just one look that Steve felt the exact same way.

Pulling up into the driveway, Danny took a deep breath before getting out of the car and making his way inside the house. "Steve," he called out, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.

"In here," replied Steve.

Danny walked into the kitchen to find Steve leaning against the counter with a blonde woman sitting next to him with a beer in her hand. She was laughing and from the pictures he had seen he knew exactly who it was. Before he had a chance to say anything he found himself being kissed.

"You came," grinned Steve giddily when he pulled away.

"Well you asked, so here I am," Danny smiled back.

"Damn, Steve, you didn't do Danny justice when you describe him over the phone."

"Mary, this is Danny. Danny, this is my sister Mary."

Danny reached out his hand and gently shook Mary's. "Hey," he greeted. "Steve's told me a lot about you."

Mary gave him a wide smile. "Same goes for me and as for him telling you about me, I know for a fact they weren't all good things."

"Well I wasn't going to say anything but I think it would be best if we hide all the scissors away," smirked Danny. "You and scissors should never mix."

Rolling her eyes, Mary glared at her brother. "I can't believe you told him that story," she scowled. "I was eight and it's not like they hit her."

Steve simply shrugged, desperately trying to hide his smirk. "You still threw them at your friend's head because she accidentally cut your Barbie's hair."

"She did that on purpose. I just couldn't prove it then," growled Mary, folding her arms across her chest. "So where is Grace, I'm dying to meet her. Steve's told me a lot about her as well."

"Oh, she's currently at her friend's house but I'll be leaving soon to go pick her up."

"And then back here for dinner right."

"Yes, Steven. We will be back in time for dinner."

"Just making sure, Danno."

Mary let out a giggle. "Danno. That's an usual nickname."

"Grace created it when she tried calling me Daddy and Danny at the same time. It kinda stuck."

"And you let Steve call you that, too?"

"No," answered Danny, shaking his head vigorously as he poked Steve in the chest. "I've told him several time that the name is reserved for my daughter but does he listen? No, he just hears what he wants to hear and blissfully ignores the rest."

Nodding her head in agreement, Mary smiled. "Sounds like he hasn't changed at all since he was a kid. Did he ever tell you about the time he tried to build a homemade rocket?"

Smirking, he reached out a hand and helped Mary off the counter-top. "No, he did not. Do tell."

He could feel his cheeks flush as the memory of that day flashed in his mind. "Mary, don't," whined Steve, not wanting his sister to tell the embarrassing story.

She ignored her brother as she usually did, and looped her arm around Danny's, leading him out of the kitchen. "It was the summer before my first year of middle school," she began. "Someone thought it was a good idea to give the genius here a book on how to make your own homemade inventions." She paused for a moment to let out a loud snort. "Let's just say it made for an interesting summer."

* * *

An hour later, after a few more embarrassing stories on Steve's behalf, Danny left to go pick up Grace leaving Steve and Mary alone. "I'm going to start on dinner," Steve stated, standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

"I'll help," replied Mary, following him.

Steve shrugged compliantly as he opened the refrigerator, took out all the ingredients for a salad, and handed them to Mary.

She took them and placed them in the sink. "So, Danny seems nice," Mary said as she began shredding the lettuce.

Steve was putting the marinating steak in a plastic bag when he looked up at her and smiled. "He is."

"And you two seem to be very close."

"We're getting there."

"But."

"What?"

Mary threw the lettuce in the bowl and looked up at her brother, eyes slanted. "I know we haven't seen or spoken to each other in a long time but I still know when you're holding back. What aren't you telling me?"

He thought about lying, shrugging his sister off, but he remembered how she could be when she wanted to know something. The last thing he needed was her pestering him about his and Danny's relationship during her stay. Finally he let out a defeated sigh. "Danny and Grace are just here for the summer and as soon as it's over they're going back to New Jersey. And me? Once my leave is over I'm off on my next assignment. Danny thinks it would be best if we just kept this as causal as possible."

"What do you want?"

"I told him I was okay with whatever he wanted."

"But I asked what it is you want, not what he wants."

"I want him," he answered somberly.

The last time she had seen Steve look that way was the day they left home after their parent's death, when they were separated. But in Mary's opinion this time seemed worse. "Oh, Steve," she sighed sadly.

Steve just released a shaky breath. "Oh, Mare, I'm trying really hard not to fall in love with him because I know how this is gonna end but it's not working out like I hoped. I thought that maybe I could convince myself that he's right but each day I'm with him I don't want him to ever leave." He found himself smiling. "Danny-he gets me and he's not afraid of me because of the things I've done, even the shit I can't tell him about. And the way he treats Grace-how attentive he is to her needs and just how patient and loving he is towards her. There are truly no words to describe it. You'll see when he comes back with her. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I think I'm in love with him."

"Wow," breathed Mary as she stared at her brother, desperately trying to keep the tears of joy at bay. "Who knew the badass Navy SEAL had a heart and emotions to go along with it."

He continued to smile, shrugging a shoulder. "What can I say. Danny brings it out of me."

"Then why don't you tell him that?"

"I can't," Steve replied achingly. "I can't risk telling him the truth only to have him pull away. It's not worth it."

"Steve, letting someone know your true feelings is always worth it."

"Mary, it's okay. I like what I have with Danny and I can put my feelings aside to make him happy. Who knows when I'll be this happy again."

'_Or if_,' Mary thought to herself but didn't say anything as she wrapped her arms around her brother and pulled him into a hug. Steve's heart was soon going to be broken. It was the least she could for him.

* * *

Steve collapsed onto his bed tired from the day's events that included a sister who was very adamant about dragging him all over the island. He was so tired that he didn't even have a chance to call Danny at all. Luckily he didn't have a chance to be upset by that one factor when his cell phone rang and the familiar ring-tone of 'Sexy Eyes' filled the room.

He immediately answered. "Hey, Danny," Steve huffed into the phone.

"Wow," chuckled Danny. "Sounds like someone had a long day."

Steve let out a groan. "I forgot how exhausting Mary could be."

"Care to share?"

"We went shopping."

"I told you your wardrobe could use some sprucing up."

"Not for clothes, for furniture," he explained disdainfully. "She thinks that if I'm going to be living here then it should look like I'm living here. Today I brought a new living room set, refrigerator, dining room table, curtains, and oh, yeah, paint. Lots and lots of paint. Do you know exactly how many paint colors exist."

"I can't say that I do."

"Well neither do I, but I can tell you it's a ridiculously high number. And now, thanks to her, I will be spending the next few days repainting all the rooms of the house to make it look fresher. Her words."

Chuckling again, Danny spoke. "Sounds like you could use some help."

"Know anybody?"

"I might, but in order to receive his help he's going to need an incentive."

"Sex. I could give him mind-blowing sex."

"I think he's gonna need more than that."

"How about dinner, followed by a movie. Did I mention that I also bought a 52" inch flat screen with a blu-ray player?"

"Now that is what I call an incentive," whispered Danny seductively.

"So are you in?"

"Can I still have the sex?"

This time Steve laughed. "Oh, Danny, like that wasn't already mandatory," retorted Steve causing Danny to join in on his laughter.

"Good night, Steven."

"Night, Danno."

* * *

What the hell is wrong with me. This isn't me. I'm supposed to be full of fluff and happiness and while I give you that in this chapter I've also given you angst. Please don't hate me but it had to be done. The path to love hath never run smooth or something like that. Anyways thanks for reading and until next time,

The greatest shame in life is not giving up but never loving at all,

Ladycizzle


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: I know, right now I'm supposed to be in class but I got a late start today, totally not my fault, and I decided that I didn't want to walk into class thirty minutes late and feel like a tool so I came to the library instead. Bad for me but good for you because you get a new chapter today. Yay. Besides professor doesn't take roll nor does he care if you show up or not. Since it's all good my way I want to share my happiness with everyone. However, before I do I need to warn you that this story is coming to an end soon. Like after this chapter, two remain and that includes the epilogue. I would have told you readers this sooner but the chapters just kinda snuck up on me and I didn't realize that the ride was almost over until a few days ago. I would also like to say that this chapter, heavy on the angst and I mean heavy. I usually give a shout out to all my readers but I'm afraid that after you read this you will want to shank me with all pointy objects. I really hope I'm not being paranoid. Okay that's enough from me, you guys should read now. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Please, you've seen my writing. You know exactly how this show would broadcast if I had anything to do with it. That's how you know it's not mine. **

* * *

**Author's note: Finally got it beta'd and it was done so by the wonderful jerseybelle who did such an amazing job on my Torchwood fic I just had to have her read through this one. You better be glad she did. Thanks once again for the help jersey. **

* * *

**Life Is What You Make It**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

A few days after Mary's departure, Steve once again found himself alone in his house. It was early in the afternoon and with absolutely nothing to do Steve was seriously considering calling Danny and inviting him and Grace over. Just as he reached for his phone it starting to ring.

"Hello."

"Commander McGarrett."

"Admiral Lewis." He was slightly surprised and not just a little nervous to hear from the Admiral. After all they hadn't spoken since he ordered his leave and they rarely ever spoke anyway. Not knowing exactly why he was calling made Steve's heart race in anticipation. "Are you calling to reactivate me for another mission sir?"

"No, nothing of the sort. Just calling to see how you are doing."

"I'm good, sir," replied Steve respectfully. "It took me a while to learn how to be a civilian again but I think I've adjusted well."

"That's good," Lewis responded back. "So have you given any thought to what you want to do after your leave is over?"

Steve let out a breath. "About that, sir, I was thinking about not returning to active duty."

"Really."

"There's an opening for a training officer over at Pearl and if permitted, I would like to transfer to the reserves to work there."

Silence lapsed over the phone before the Admiral spoke again. "I can honestly say I'm surprised at your decision. Have you given it a lot of thought?"

"Yes sir, I have," answered Steve, nodding, even though he knew the Admiral couldn't see it. "I realized that all I've ever been is a Naval officer and a SEAL and I want to be more than that. I want more than that."

"If this is what you really want then I'll have you transferred out as soon as your leave is over and you can start training there immediately."

"Just like that sir?"

"Steve, with your training and service record, of course the job is yours."

Steve smiled appreciatively. "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome," Lewis said. "I will, however, say this Commander. I commend you on your decision and hope you find the happiness you're looking for. And if you've already found it then I hope you keep it. Have a good day."

"You too, sir, and once again, thank you." The smile on his face remained as he hung up with Admiral Lewis and immediately called Danny. "Hey, Danny, you busy? I have some great news."

* * *

Steve didn't tell Danny his news during that visit or the next. In fact an entire week had passed since Steve decided he wasn't returning to active duty and he had yet to tell Danny.

Steve wasn't a man of many words and according to a few ex-girlfriends he was emotionally stunted. Still, he wasn't an idiot. He knew exactly what that feeling was in the pit of his stomach every time he was in Danny's presence and the ache he felt when he wasn't. He had never been in love before for the simple fact that the feeling and concept had never presented itself. Now it was standing directly in front of him and slapping him in the face.

He wanted to tell Danny how he felt but his fear of rejection outweighed the possibility of acceptance. After all, Danny was the one who insisting on everything staying causal between them and that's exactly what Steve was doing. So he kept it to himself, only allowing it to come out in small whispers in his own mind and dreams. That was until he accidentally blurted it out during the middle of the movie they were watching.

It was few days before Danny and Grace headed back home to New Jersey so Steve had come to Danny's house for dinner. Afterwards the three of them gathered in the living room, laughing and talking, making their own commentary about the movie they were watching. A few hours later Danny tucked Grace into bed and came back into the living to find Steve still watching television. Without warning, he slid onto Steve's lap and pulled him into a fervent kiss.

Steve eagerly responded, wrapping his arms tightly around Danny's waist and pulling him as close as humanly possible. The two rutted against each other, Danny nipping Steve's neck softly with his teeth causing Steve to throw his head back with a moan.

"I love you," groaned Steve, the words slipping from his lips before he could stop them.

Danny pulled away, shocked and slightly baffled. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Steve thought about playing it off but decided against. It was out in the open now and he needed to deal with the fallout, good or bad. "Don't play stupid, Danny, it's not a good look on you," Steve replied, shaking his head. "You heard what I said."

Rolling off Steve's lap, he groaned and ran his fingers violently through his hair. "Dammit, Steve, I told you this would happen. We had a good thing going and now-" but he didn't get a chance to finish as Steve stood up and glared.

"What is your problem, Danny?" snapped Steve. "I tell you I love you and you're acting like I've said the vilest thing you've ever heard."

"That's not how I meant it, Steve, and you know it," Danny spat as he stood up. "All I'm saying is that we agreed to keep things causal."

"I tried, Danny, I did, but each day I've spent with you and Grace has been so amazing and I don't want to give that up."

"What are you saying?"

"How are you not getting this?" Steve sighed distressed. "I love you. I want to be with you."

"Are you forgetting that we live on opposite sides of the world, not to mention two totally different lives?" I'm a cop and a father and you, you're a SEAL for Christ's sake," hissed Danny. "Who knows when your next mission will be or how long you'll be gone?"

"There won't be a next mission."

"What?"

"I mean, there's always a possibility I could be reactivated but only if my services are really needed."

Danny folded his arms, confused. "I'm not following you, Steve."

"I transferred to the reserves," Steve finally admitted. "Starting at the end of my leave I'll be training at Pearl."

"Why would you do that?" asked Danny, stunned that Steve would even consider going into the reserves, let alone actually doing it. "You love being a SEAL."

Walking over to Danny, Steve placed a gentle hand on his cheek, rubbing his thumb softly against his face. "I still do but only because it's the only thing I had in my life for a long time. Now, now that I've met you I realized that I was missing something I didn't even know I was missing. And now that I have it I don't want to let it go. I don't want to let you or Grace go. We could make it work if we just tried."

Danny felt himself leaning into Steve's touch, desperately wanting to let Steve know the truth about his feelings but he couldn't. He couldn't risk getting hurt again, not by Steve or anyone else for that matter. "Steve, you have to stop this," he replied sternly, trying to move away.

But Steve didn't let Danny go, instead pulling him closer by gripping his shoulders firmly. "Why, Danny? Why can't you just admit that you're in love with me, too."

"Because I'm not," he lied.

"You are," countered Steve, shaking his head. "You're just too afraid to admit it and that's what makes this whole situation unbearable."

"You don't understand what you're asking me to do," spat Danny finally pushing Steve away from him. "You want me to pack up everything and move from the only home my daughter and I have ever known all for what. For you."

"I never said you had to leave New Jersey, Danny and if you did it wouldn't just be for me but for us. A chance for us to have a real family. Danny we have something real and I believe-"

"It doesn't matter what you think or believe or want, what matters is that at the end of the week I'm going back to my real life and you're going back to yours."

"What life, Danny?" hissed Steve bitterly, crossing his arms. "You said so yourself; you have no life outside of work and Grace."

Danny shrugged nonchalantly. "That's enough for me."

"Dammit, Danny, it doesn't have to be if you would stop being a stubborn idiot and let me in."

"Steve, I can't-I can't give you what you want. I wish I could but I can't and I know that hurts but I have to be honest.

"So this is it. You're just gonna leave and forget about me."

Without realizing what he was doing he wrapped his arms around Steve's waist and hugged him tightly. "Babe, there's no way I could ever forget about you. These past two months have been the best of my life and I have you to thank for that," he replied softly against Steve's chest, breathing in his scent.

Steve tensed at the touch but soon relished in it quickly realizing that it might be the last one he ever got from Danny. Letting out a breath, he relaxed and returned the hug, rubbing his hands across Danny's back. "Same goes for me," he whispered, lying his head on top of Danny's. "I could never forget what we had nor would I want to. I just wish-"

"Yeah, me too."

They remained in each other's arms, not speaking a word between them. Finally it was Steve who broke the silence. "I should go," he replied, voice shaking as he pulled away. "I really need to leave."

Danny gave him a soft nod. "It's okay, I understand."

"Could you tell Grace bye for me since-"

"I'll let her know." Leaning up, he placed a chaste kiss on Steve's lips. "Goodbye, Steve."

"Goodbye, Danny." Giving Danny one last sad look, he turned around and walked out of the door, leaving Danny's life forever.

Danny wanted to chase after Steve, wrap his arms around him, and never let him go but he couldn't do that. He was going back home where he and Grace belonged and he hoped Steve would find someone who deserved him.

* * *

The next morning Grace rolled out of bed and walked straight into the kitchen, expecting to find her dad and Steve making the breakfast they promised her. Instead, all she found was her father sitting at the table with a coffee mug in his hand and staring absently into it.

"Where's Steve?" she asked looking around.

Danny looked up, surprised to see Grace up. Looking over at the microwave he saw it was a quarter to ten and he'd been up for the past hour and a half. "He's not here, Monkey," he answered, taking a sip of his now cold coffee.

"Is he out getting breakfast?"

"No."

"Is he coming back?"

"I don't think so."

Grace slid down in the chair across from Danny, confused. Last night, before she had gone to bed, the three of them had enjoyed dinner and watched a few movies together. When she had gone to bed they were on the sofa snuggled up and laughing. "Why not? I thought we were going to go to the beach and out to lunch," she asked.

"We were, sweetie, but something happened last night."

She instantly panicked. "Is Steve okay? Is he hurt?"

Danny immediately reassured his daughter, reaching out to grab her hand. "He's fine, sweetheart," he replied with a slight smile. "It's just that Steve and I decided it would be best if you and I spent our last two days in Hawaii together. You know, bond before we have to go back home and I have to share you again."

"But I like hanging out with Steve," she pouted.

"Are you saying you don't like hanging out with your old man?" Danny replied with feigned hurt as he placed a hand over his chest.

Grace rolled her eyes at her dad's corniness. "Of course I like spending time with you, Danno, but I also like it when Steve's around. When he's with us I feel like we're more a family. Is he at least going to come to the airport and say goodbye?"

"Maybe, but I don't want you to get your hopes up in case he's busy or something." Danny stood up and poured the cold coffee into the sink and set the mug down. "Perhaps you could call him later and say your goodbyes then. Would you like that?"

Grace was young but she wasn't stupid and she knew that there was something her father wasn't telling her. There was another reason why Steve wasn't there but Grace didn't say anything, secretly hoping that the two would work things out on their own. Like normal adults. So instead she walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a box of cereal. "I guess I would like that," she shrugged with disappointment. She ate a handful of cereal out of the box and looked at her father. "Not as much as I would like for him to come over, but I guess that would be okay."

Danny gave her a smile. "Good, now hurry up and eat your breakfast. We have a busy day planned and it starts with hitting the beach," he replied, placing a quick kiss on his daughter's head.

* * *

PLEASE DON"T HURT ME. Yes the all CAPS were necessary because I am afraid for my life right now. I know you must hate me but I had to do, the muse threatened to quit if I didn't do what she wanted and I don't know about you but it is a bitch to write with an uncooperative muse. Now if you all remain calm and refrain from flooding my inbox with death threats I will do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. You have my word. Anyways thanks for reading, all of you and until next time,

The greatest shame in life is not giving up but never loving at all,

Ladycizzle


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Why were you guys heated. I knew posted the last chapter would have gotten me some threats but seriously I'm scared to close my eyes to sleep. Sike you readers were awesome, actually giving me props on the angst. Thanks for the boost in the ego btw. Anyways I said I would have the next chapter up today and I am coming through with that promise. Besides, you totally deserve it. Well since I have nothing else to talk about I'm going to let you read. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Please, you've seen my writing. You know exactly how this show would broadcast if I had anything to do with it. That's how you know it's not mine. **

* * *

**Author's note: Finally got it beta'd and it was done so by the wonderful jerseybelle who did such an amazing job on my Torchwood fic I just had to have her read through this one. You better be glad she did. Thanks once again for the help jersey. **

* * *

**Life Is What You Make It**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

It was the day they were supposed to leave and go back home to New Jersey and for some reason Grace found herself unable to be excited. She always figured that while she would enjoy her vacation she would be happy when it was time to go back home. Sadly, however, that was not the case. The more time Grace spent around Steve and the island the more she didn't want to leave. Steve was nice, caring, and kind and she just knew that he cared for her deeply. She also realized that Steve made her dad extremely happy. She just wished her father would stop being so stubborn and see it as well. She stared numbly at the suitcase she was supposed to be packing, wishing there was something she could do. She looked up sadly when her father came through the door frowning.

"Monkey, why aren't you packed yet. We have to leave in like an hour."

"Are you in love with Steve?" she asked bluntly, staring intensely at her father and watching his eyes widen.

Danny was thrown for a moment by the question but finally answered. "That doesn't matter," he replied bitingly as he walked over to the closet and began pulling out clothes; keeping his back towards her.

"It does matter, Danno," snapped Grace, standing up and staring defiantly at Danny. "What you feel for Steve is important to both of us! Don't you think I want to see you happy."

"I am happy, I have you."

"But you deserve more. Don't you want more?"

Finally Danny turned around, eyes burning fiercely and lips pursed. "What are you saying we should do, Grace?Pack up everything and move to Hawaii. Leave behind your friends and family, basically the only home you've ever known."

"You can have more than one home and we can finally have a family of our own. Me, you, and Steve, together."

"Grace we can't just move 5,000 miles to the other side of the country."

"Why not?"

"Because-because," Danny tried to answer but found himself unable to. "Just because." Realizing he was losing control of the situation, he took a deep, somewhat calm breath, and walked over to his daughter. "Look," he replied calmly. "I'm not going to sit here and take relationship advice from my ten-year old daughter who doesn't know the first thing about love or relationships."

"I know when you love someone you should do everything in your power to keep them in your life."

Running his fingers roughly through his hair he growled. "Life isn't a fairytale, Grace, and sometimes there is no happily ever after, just more heartache and pain and I'm sorry, but I think I've surpassed my quota on that."

Grace scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Danno, I'm not some dumb kid who believes that life is filled with unicorns and rainbows and fairy-god mothers who grant wishes with magic wands," she replied sternly, crossing her arms across her chest. "But I do believe that you have to make your own happiness and fight really hard to keep it. I also know that Steve makes you happy." Suddenly her face softened and she looked at her father with the softest, most lovingly expression he had ever seen. "And, Danno, it makes me happy to see you happy.

Danny tried. He tried to find another reason as to why starting a relationship, a relationship with Steve, was a terrible idea. He tried to convince himself that loving Steve would only end up in heartbreak. But once again he found his words and reasons leaving him and his head filled with thoughts of Steve and his daughter together with him. The three of them growing into their own family filled with love and happiness. Wrapping his arms around Grace he pulled her into a warm embrace. "God, Gracie Williams, when do you get so smart?" he chuckled into her hair.

Grace giggled. "Grandma says all of the Williams' women are smart. It just takes the men some time to realize it."

Danny let out a shaky breath. "Grace I-I just want to do what's best for you. I hope you know that."

"Steve is what's best for us, Danno. I believe that." Looking up, she smiled at Danny. "Do you love Steve?" she asked him again but a part of her already knew the answer.

This time Danny didn't lie to her and for the first time admitted his feelings out loud to someone else. "I do," he replied without hesitation.

"Then that will always be enough."

* * *

Steve stood next to the door that led outside to his lanai staring at the ocean and willing himself to not think about Danny or what he was currently doing, especially since Danny and Grace were leaving to go back home to New Jersey in just a little while. It had been two days since they last spoke and Steve's heart continued to ache for the loss of both Danny and Grace.

He let out another painful sigh. Not thinking about Danny didn't seem to be an option right now, so he took the only other option he had and that was to go back to his room and get back into bed. He hadn't participated in any of usual rituals that day, but couldn't bring himself to care. With Danny leaving he felt as if he was losing a part of himself as well. As he started up the stairs, Steve was surprised when he heard his phone ring and even more surprised when he heard the ring-tone. He answered it immediately. "Danny," he replied in a clipped tone. "Shouldn't you be on a plane right now going back home?"

"_I should and I will but I needed to talk to you first before I did anything,"_ answered Danny, far more anxious than he would have liked.

"Danny, I thought we agreed-"

"_Steve, I really need to get what I have to say off my chest before I lose my nerve, so please do me a favor and shut up."_

He could hear the desperation in Danny's voice and immediately conceded to the request. "Okay, Danno," he answered. "Whatever you want."

Taking a few deep breaths Danny began speaking. _"And therein lies the rub because for a while I wasn't sure what I wanted. Granted, when we first met there were an assortment of things I wanted to do to you but I managed to refrain from making a complete idiot of myself. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I was afraid of what I was feeling for you. Eleven years ago I met and fell in love with Rachel and swore I would never love someone as much as I loved her. But then I met you and what I felt for Rachel doesn't even compare to what I feel for you. Add that to the fact of not wanting to get hurt again, I did whatever I could to push you away. But it didn't work. The more time we spent together the more I fell_ _until I finally couldn't deny my feelings anymore."_

Steve leaned heavily against the wall, his heart beating so hard he could hear it ringing in his ears. He wanted desperately to hear Danny say the words he'd been longing to hear. "Danny."

"_Look, Steve," _continued Danny, exhaling deeply. _"The last thing I want to do is get hurt again but I know I can't hide myself away forever. It's not fair to me nor is it fair for Grace. With that being said, I felt it was only right to tell you the truth."_

"I get what you're saying Danny, you love me but you still haven't told me what it is you want."

"_I have various numbers of wants but first I want you to open the door so I can tell you to your face. I'm kinda standing outside."_

Pushing himself away from the wall, he raced to the door to see that Danny was indeed standing at his door. Without even a second thought Steve swung open the door and stared, losing his phone in the process. "Danny."

Danny gave Steve a sheepish smile as he slid his phone into his pocket. Reaching out, he wrapped a hand around Steve's wrist and squeezed gently. "I want to be with you, Steve," he began nervously, his eyes staring at the ground. "I want you, me, and Grace to be a family. I don't want to wake up years from now regretting my life and regretting walking away from you." Finally he looked up and hoped Steve could see every honest emotion he was trying to display that he couldn't find the words to say. "So," he began again with a whisper. "If you think you could stand having me around on a more permanent basis then I'm all yours."

Steve couldn't answer with words. They wouldn't come so instead, he pulled Danny closer and kissed him deeply. He couldn't hold back the smile that spread across his face when Danny eagerly responded back. It took every ounce of will he had not to haul Danny upstairs and throw him onto the bed. So he opted to just kiss him slowly and passionately until he could no longer breath. Pulling away completely breathless, he rested his forehead against Danny's. "I thought you left."

"I haven't, well not yet anyways seeing as how I still haven't heard a response from you on whether or not I should stay," replied Danny playfully, slipping his hand into Steve's.

Steve simply laughed and kissed Danny again. "Yes, Danny. A thousand times, yes."

"Good because I'm going to need a place to stay once I make everything official."

"Danny, you don't have to do this," knowing exactly what Danny meant. Danny was moving from New Jersey to Hawaii for him.

"I want to, Steve. It's time I move on and I want to do that with you. Oh, and one more thing." Danny suddenly pulled away and took a step out the door. "It's a go," he yelled out, smiling.

"Grace," whispered Steve as he took a step around Danny just in time to see Grace jump out the car and run over to them. Time seemed to slow down but eventually she was in his arms, laughing in his ear.

"Did Danno tell you the good news?" she asked enthusiastically when Steve placed her back on the ground.

"Of course he did," Steve replied bending down so that they were at eye level. "How do you feel about moving to Hawaii and staying here with me?" he asked, his voice shaking with nervousness. "I just want you to be happy." He knew that Danny lived to make Grace happy and he needed Grace to be happy with her father's decision.

Grace smiled, her eyes locking with Danny who was standing behind Steve grinning, before turning her focus back to Steve. "You make us happy, Steve, and I can't wait to move here with you," she stated adamantly. "We're going to be a family, right?"

"You, me, and Danno, a family. Always," Steve answered, grinning uncontrollably as he pulled Grace into another hug.

Danny leaned against the doorway, smiling happily as he watched his daughter and Steve share an embrace. Just seeing the two of them together helped him realize that he made the right choice.

* * *

Three weeks later Steve paced nervously across the airport floor, looking up every once in a while to peer through the crowd. His heart was beating uncontrollably in his chest as his palms were so sweaty that he almost lost his grip on the flowers in his hands.

After rescheduling their flights, Danny and Grace left the next day and headed back to New Jersey to get everything in order for their move. That meant Danny putting in a transfer request, telling Danny's family, and packing up everything they owned.

Meanwhile, Steve was busy fixing up Mary's old room to make it comfortable for Grace. During their vacation in Hawaii he had learned that Grace's favorite color was blue so he painted the walls of her room a pale blue. She was happy with his color choice citing that it matched perfectly with the white bedroom furniture she already had. They talked every night but it still wasn't enough for Steve. He wanted them back in Hawaii as soon as possible.

Finally he saw them. Danny was walking through the crowd, Grace's hand securely in his until they were both standing in front of him. Without hesitation, he pulled Danny into his arms and kissed him.

"Hey," grinned Danny happily when they pulled apart. "Miss me?"

"You have no idea how much I missed you. Both of you." Steve smiled and bent down to hug Grace and give her the flowers.

Grace pressed a kiss onto Steve's cheek. "We missed you too, Steve."

"Come on, let's go get your bags and then we can go home."

Danny looked up at Steve with the biggest smile he could. "Home, I like the sound of that."

* * *

Yay happy ending. Well, not the ending yet because I still have one more chapter but you get what I'm trying to say. I hope you guys are happy because it took a lot to make this happy. Oh, who am I kidding, everybody knows I'm a sucker for happy endings. Thanks for reading and please, stay tune for the conclusion of this story. Until next time,

The greatest shame in life is not giving up but never loving at all,

Ladycizzle


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Hello, here I am back again and with the last chapter of Life Is What You Make It. It's been a long road but I finally made it. I want to think all you awesome, amazing, stunning, and all other adjectives I can think of readers who gave me praise, compliments, and reviews. You guys are one of the reasons I love writing fanfiction as much as I do. You rock steady. Because of my love for I feel for you I filled the beginning of chapter with smuttiness goodness. Serious McDanno action going on here so this chapter gets an NC-17 rating. Why, because I know you love it. Anyways you're probably anxious to read so I'm going to let you. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Please, you've seen my writing. You know exactly how this show would broadcast if I had anything to do with it. That's how you know it's not mine. **

* * *

**Author's note: Finally got it beta'd and it was done so by the wonderful jerseybelle who did such an amazing job on my Torchwood fic I just had to have her read through this one. You better be glad she did. Thanks once again for the help jersey. **

* * *

**Life Is What You Make It**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Later on that night, Grace was up in her new room fast asleep while Danny and Steve were busy washing dishes together. Well, Danny was loading the dishwasher as he talked and Steve leered at him from the other side of the kitchen.

Danny continued talking, completely oblivious to Steve's sudden movements. "And the rest of our things should be here in the next few days so-" but was cut off when Steve grabbed him by the waist and kissed him passionately.

"Danny," growled Steve huskily as he pulled away.

"Yeah, Steve?"

"It's been three weeks."

"Okay-"

"I've been without you for three weeks," he finished with another growl. "Not trying to be rude or anything but this isn't the conversation I was hoping for when you came back."

"Oh really," smirked Danny coyly as he slowly slid the glass into the sink. "And exactly what sort of conversation were you hoping for?"

"The kind where you don't talk." Not allowing Danny to say another word, Steve kissed Danny again and began dragging him out of the kitchen and up the stairs to their room. By the time they made it to the door, Steve had already unbuttoned Danny's shirt. Once they were in the room, the shirt was carelessly thrown on the floor. "God, I missed you," whispered Steve, licking the side of Danny's neck as he pulled down Danny's jeans and boxers is one tug.

Danny let out a stifled gasp as cool air surrounded him and Steve's tongue slithered all around his neck and under his chin. "Care to show me how much," whispered Danny seductively, slipping his hands underneath Steve's shirt and slowly caressing Steve's chest.

Heat pooled in the bottom of his stomach at the touch of Danny's hands on his bare skin before it spread throughout the rest of his body, arousing him even further. He felt as though he could come just from Danny's touch alone. Gaining control before he lost it completely, he pushed Danny onto the bed, finished taking off his own clothes, and crawled on top of him. "I'm gonna show you alright," he stated with another heated kiss, rubbing their now naked bodies against each other.

Danny perched himself on his elbows as he suddenly felt Steve move away and start rummaging through his nightstand. "What are you doing?"

"Need to get the lube and condom," replied Steve as he finally found what he was looking for and tossed the items on the bed.

Curiously Danny picked it up and played with it between his fingers. "Why the condom? You got something against bare-backing," he asked with a mischievous smirk.

"No, I just thought-"

"'Cause I'm clean. Aren't you?" asked Danny nonchalantly as if he already knew the answer.

Just the very thought of being in Danny with nothing between them made it hard for Steve to swallow, let alone think. Still, he managed to respond, positioning himself between Danny's legs and grinning excitedly. "Yeah, I am."

"Then there's no need for this," he smirked, tossing the unopened condom back on the nightstand.

"Are you always going to be this bossy when it comes to sex?" muttered Steve as he lowered himself down onto Danny's body, moaning at the feel of Danny's chest hair against his body. He let out another deep groan as his hard cock slid against Danny's covering them both with slick pre-come.

"I don't know," Danny gasped, thrusting his body upwards and increasing the friction. "You're going to have to do this every day to find out."

Any patience he had left disappeared as he grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his fingers before easing one inside of Danny.

"Fuck," hissed Danny, hands gripping violently at the sheets as Steve's finger slipped further into him. Bucking against the finger, he hissed once more when Steve added another one. "Come on, Steve-"

Steve didn't let him finish. Kissing him to avoid all distractions that would arise if Danny kept talking. He needed to focus if he wanted to make it good for Danny. Plunging his tongue deep into Danny mouth, Steve licked and sucked, turning the kiss wet, sloppy, and downright dirty.

Danny was completely aware of what Steve was doing. Kissing him to keep him from talking but he couldn't complain. Not because Steve's mouth was attached to his but for the simple fact that Steve added another finger, making it three, thrusting deep inside of him and all the words in Danny's head disappeared.

Finally, Steve made his way down the rest of Danny's body. Nibbling at the hollow of his throat, licking his collarbone, and sucking his nipples, twirling the harden buds with his tongue all the while Danny bucked and writhed beneath him. "You ready?" asked Steve completely breathless.

Frantically nodding his head, Danny tugged Steve back up to his mouth, kissing him passionately as he spread his legs wider to give Steve more access. "Come on, Steve. Fuck me already."

Steve gave Danny a curt nod and pulled out his fingers, quickly replacing it with his slick, hard cock, pushing it inside Danny with nearly no resistance. "God, Danny, so good," he groaned heavily, immersing himself deeper into Danny's tight hole and staring intensely into Danny's eyes. "You're doing so good, babe."

His chest stilled and it wasn't until Steve was all the way in that both of them exhaled deeply. Wrapping his legs around Steve, he shifted his hips and angled them to give Steve a new depth.

It wasn't long before they were kissing again as Steve pushed into him, slowly at first, forcing his way inside so deep and thrusting so hard and fast, that the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air. This was it. This was Steve giving everything he had to Danny and receiving everything he every wanted in return. It was in this moment that he realized there will never be anyone for him who wasn't Danny Williams.

Danny bucked wildly against Steve, matching each thrust with one of his own and relishing the feel of Steve inside him. Danny let out a heated moan as Steve grabbed the back of his ankles, pushing his thighs up against his stomach and giving Steve the angle he needed. Finally, he got what he was looking for. Steve's plunging in deep and directly hitting his prostate, causing him to let out another loud, dirty moan.

Rolling his hips, he continued hitting Danny's prostate leaving him gasping for breath at the same time muttering a slew of curses under his breath with praise between them. Steve knew Danny was close. Reaching down he grabbed Danny's cock, pumping it hard and fast until hot, sticky cum spurted into his hand. Danny's clenching around his cock was enough for Steve and soon he found his own orgasm, his own hot cum spilling inside of Danny. Breathing heavily, he looked down at Danny's sprawled body beneath him, completely sated, and couldn't stop the joyous smile that spread across his face. Danny was his now, forever, and Steve was never letting him go.

* * *

Later, as the two lay together in bed clean and spent, Steve held onto Danny so that the blond was lying on his chest. "I was scared, you know," he whispered suddenly after a long period of silence.

Danny looked up, resting his chin on Steve's chest. "Of what, babe?"

Steve let out a strangled sigh. "I was afraid," he confessed. "I was afraid that you would change your mind and not come back here to me. I mean you were 5,000 miles away, in the only home you've ever known, and I didn't know if you were gonna be able to leave it all behind for me."

"Well you're wrong about one thing."

"Really, what's that?"

"About Jersey being my home."

"That's because it is."

"No," smirked Danny, shaking his head. "It was my home."

Steve looked at Danny, perplexed. "What?"

"You know that corny saying 'Home is the heart is'," replied Danny, looking up into Steve's eyes, smiling softly. He waited until Steve gave him a nod with his head before speaking again. "Well I never believed it to be true until I was there in Jersey and the only thing I wanted to do was get back here. Back to this island, this house, this bed but most importantly back to you. As long as you're here and Grace is here then I'm here."

"What happens if Grace decides she wants to go back to the mainland for college."

"Then we have no choice but to follow her if only to keep the wild boys at bay."

Steve let out an amused snort as he pulled Danny closer. "Oh yeah, 'cause she'll just love that."

Leaning up, he gave Steve a chaste kiss on his chest. "She'll understand," shrugged Danny, smirking and resting his head on Steve's shoulder. "Besides, she already knows we only want what's best for her," he whispered as he closed his eyes.

Visions of the three of them together years into the future brought a smile to Steve's face. Placing a kiss on Danny's forehead, Steve wrapped his arms tightly around Danny. "Yeah, we do," Steve finally whispered back before he too slipped into the darkness.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_One year later_

It had been a long day of training for Steve and he was extremely happy to pull up in the drive way and find that Danny was already home. Quietly he slipped inside, threw his keys on the side table, and made his way to the kitchen where Danny was tossing salad ingredients in a bowl. Walking up behind Danny, Steve wrapped his arms around his waist and softly kissed his cheek. "I'm never gonna get tired of coming home and finding you here," sighed Steve contently as he rested his head on Danny's shoulder.

Danny let out an amused chuckle. "You must have had a really good day if you're sweet talking me before dinner."

"Just happy to be home. Where's Grace?"

"At Mikaela's," answered Danny, sliding out of Steve's embrace and placing the salad in the refrigerator. "She's eating dinner there tonight so it's just gonna be us."

Once Steve heard those words, he let out a seductive growl as he used his body to trap Danny against the refrigerator. "You mean to tell me that we have the house to ourselves for a few hours. Why aren't you naked?" he asked, licking the outside of Danny's ear.

Pushing him away slightly, he moved out of Steve's hold again and shook his head. "Alright, slow down, Rambo. Before we do anything we need to have a talk."

"Danny," whispered Steve, his entire body going ridged as his mind filled with heart-wrenching ideas of what Danny was about to tell him.

He sat down at the table and Steve had choice but to follow him. "Would you relax, this isn't a break-up speech, goof ball," smirked Danny, rolling his eyes as if he could read Steve's mind. "I love you, remember. Sit down," he gestured towards the chair across from him.

Steve took in a deep calming breath as he forced himself to do as he was told. "Okay then, what is this about?" he asked after taking a seat.

"You remember three weeks ago when I got shot." It wasn't a question because he knew that Steve wouldn't forget that any time in the near future.

"Of course I remember, Danny," replied Steve, trying his best not to lose control over his breathing. It felt like yesterday when Steve got the call informing him that Danny was in the hospital after being shot during what was supposed to be a simple interview with an informant. Luckily Danny hadn't gone in alone, his partner Meka was there to back him up and shot the informant before he could take Danny out. Also lucky for them was that the informant was a lousy shot, only grazing Danny's arm with the bullet and not causing any permanent or deadly damage. The detective, however, did have to get nine stitches. Steve had never felt so scared in his life as he rushed to the hospital to find Danny already patched up and signing his discharge papers. Danny didn't say anything, just opened his arms and allowed Steve to collapse inside of them, holding him tightly. "Getting that call was one of the worse moments of my life," stuttered Steve sadly.

Reaching across the table, Danny grabbed Steve's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Yeah, I know," Danny whispered back. "It was scary to me too and it made me think about you and Grace. About what would happen to Grace if I suddenly wasn't here anymore."

"You know I would take care of her, Danno. I love Grace and I would do anything to keep her safe."

"I know that and I will be forever grateful to you for that but I need to be practical," stated Danny. "Now, I know my family would never try and take Grace away from you. In their eyes you're just as much her father as I am but Rachel's folks might not feel the same way."

"Are you saying that they would try and take her from me?" asked Steve, slightly frightened.

"I'm saying that there is a possibility something like that could occur if I'm no longer around. They weren't exactly thrilled when Rachel and I got married and the thought of their only granddaughter living with her father's boyfriend might send them over the edge. No telling what they would do out of spite for what happened between their daughter and me." He stood up suddenly, walking over to one of the kitchen drawers and pulling out a manila folder, sliding it to Steve. "So, with that being said, a few days ago I went to see a lawyer and had these drawn up."

Cautiously, Steve opened the folder and held the papers that were inside. Carefully sliding them out, his eyes widened as he skimmed over the words. "Danny," began Steve breathless. "These are adoption papers."

Danny smirked. "So great of you to point that out."

"Why do you have adoption papers?"

"I need to make sure that when I'm gone Grace is in the best hands possible and it just so happens that those hands belong to you."

"Have you talked this over with Grace?"

"Where do you think I got the idea from?" chuckled Danny softly, revealing the truth. It had been Grace who mentioned that Steve should go head and adopt her already so they could really be a family. Danny just hadn't taken her seriously until after he got shot and realized that it was the most logical thing to do. "You're her dad, I'm her Danno and that's the way it is."

"And Rachel?" asked Steve nervously.

"What about her?" shrugged Danny. "She signed away her rights to Grace a long time ago and hasn't looked back and neither will I." He noticed that Steve was just staring at the papers and not saying anything and Danny let out a sigh, somewhat regretting his decision. "Look you don't have to sign them if you don't want," stated Danny as he looked down at his hands. Maybe it was too much for Steve to handle, taking care of a child who wasn't biologically his. "It won't change how I feel about you or how Grace feels. We're still a family, I just thought-"

"Pen," Steve suddenly blurted out as he stood up so fast the chair almost tipped over.

"Excuse me."

"I need a pen," repeated Steve, desperately patting himself down in hopes of finding a pen on his person. "I need a freaking pen." When one didn't appear in front of him he retreated to one of the kitchens drawers and began rummaging through it. The faster he signed the papers the quicker it would become official and he would never have to worry about losing Danny or Grace, ever. "Dammit, where's a pen when I need one?" he growled when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

Danny quickly realized what was happening and grinned happily at Steve's response. Walking over to Steve, he grabbed his lover by the wrist and spun him around. "Slow down, Rambo, we have to do this right. All three of us in front of the lawyer to make it official. I just wanted to talk it over with you first."

Steve pulled Danny into a breathtaking hug, holding him as tightly as he could without hurting him. "First thing tomorrow ...I can't...Danny I can't wait any longer than that to claim that little girl as my own."

"You don't have to worry about that, babe. I already set up an appointment for tomorrow morning."

"Sure I was gonna say yes, huh," teased Steve.

"Well, you love Grace so I was hoping-"

Steve cut him off. "I do love Grace and I love you. Always."

"I love you, too," replied Danny with a grin as he pulled Steve down and kissed him heatedly. "Now, Steven," he smirked, pulling away slightly. "Back to earlier, you mentioned something about me being naked. Still up for that?"

Kissing Danny again, Steve slid his lover's pants down and gently squeezed Danny's growing erection. "Please," he whispered huskily in Danny's ear. "Like you even have to ask."

"Now that's what I'm talking about," smirked Danny as he turned and ran up the stairs, Steve right behind him.

* * *

Now that is what I call a happy ending. Didn't you just love it. Hope you enjoyed all of it and for all of you who are wondering, yes, there will be more works in this series. That's right, I said, one shots based on this universe. If I can just get Jerseybelle to beta them for me. Yes, that is a shout-out to you Jersey because I know you're reading. Well that's all folk and until next time,

The greatest shame in life is not giving up but never loving at all,

Ladycizzle


End file.
